Official Merlin Season 6
by Alyssean
Summary: Ever since Arthur's death Merlin has felt like things were just not right. Well, it's about time he changed that. Starts where Merlin season 5 left off and then goes back to when Arthur died, but not for long. RETURNING NOVEMBER 1, 2013
1. Episode 1: Return of the King

**Check out (A Grim Awakening: The Forest of Hollow) on Amazon. My first published novel.**

MERLIN

Season Six: The Return of the King-part 1

Episode 1

Every muscle in Merlin's body burned as he made his way up the mountain. He had been waiting for this moment for over a thousand years and it would take more than burning muscles to stop him. He must accomplished what he set out to do, so with a determined growl he persevered higher and higher. Rain began to pound down on his head. He would have none of that. Fate seemed to be against him, but it would not prevail this time.

The rain stopped just as Merlin reached the top of the black mountain. The wind whipped around howling in Merlin's ears as it did. Merlin's footing remained steady as his long maroon robe thrashed wildly in the wind. He reached into his rob and pulled out a bottle, sealed with a cork. Inside the bottle a floating blue light swirled.

Merlin placed the bottle on a large rock and then sat down next to it. It wouldn't be long now. And he was right, not a minute passed before he saw two more blue glowing lights floating toward him from off in the distance. Picking up the bottle, Merlin held it close to his chest. He smiled to himself. The wind ceased and a calm silence settled in.

The blue lights drew nearer and began to change. Slowly they morphed, stretching out until two small blue glowing children stood in midair. One was a girl with long hair and round eyes and the other was a boy with an upturned nose and wild hair. Neither one looked at Merlin, their eyes were focused on the bottle that he now gripped even tighter.

"I thought you would come," Merlin said breaking the eerie silence.

The girl looked up at him and then said, "_Why do you hold one of our kind hostage_?"

The boy also looked up with a challenging glare.

Merlin gave them a dazzling smile before he held out the bottle and popped open the top. The blue light in the bottle zoomed through the opening and landed on the other side of the girl, morphing into another small boy. Part of his hair fell over his left eye, but the right eye looked up at Merlin with surprise.

"Hostage, you say?" Merlin laughed. "I rescued one of your kind who was growing far too curious while poking his nose around a science lab. He was lucky I had been looking for one of your kind for some time now or I might not have sensed him."

There was no gratitude on any of the children's faces. The girl floated forward, "_Then why bring him up here to release him_?"

Merlin gripped at the pain in his back and sat back down. "Because, as I said, I have been seeking your kind for some time. I wish to speak with you about something."

The wild hair boy scoffed, "_You seek a favor._"

Turning to the boy, Merlin's smile turned a little devilish, "Yes," he admitted with no guile. "And you just so happen to owe me one now."

The boy Merlin had rescued brows creased together, "_A debt I am willing to pay._" Then he smiled, "_But be careful Emrys, a favor granted by the Aos Si never turns out as expected_."

Merlin gave a nod that he understood.

_Back in time-_

Merlin stumbled through the lush green forest barely able to walk or even breathe as raw anguish drained him of strength and caused a hard lump to lodge in his throat. His eyes were filled with tears and they ran down his face like a stream over stones. He took one more step before another wave of grief forced him to his knees. He covered his face with his hands and let out a loud mournful groan. It had been only a day since he had lost his best friend, a man that felt more like a brother than his king. He had failed his mission and now Arthur would never fulfill his destiny.

Albion had yet to be joined in peace. Though the wars between the kingdoms were finally over, a greater fear swept the land, dividing the people. Morgause, Morgana and Mordred had left a taint in the land. With all the death and destruction they left in their wake, the fear of magic now reached to every corner of every kingdom. Druids were being driven into mountains and forests no longer welcome in any kingdom.

All Merlin's hopes and dreams for his kind crumbled as Arthur died in his arms. What was he to do now, how was he to go on? He had failed to stop Mordred, even knowing all he knew, he failed. Everything he did only ensured Arthur's end. All was lost.

The sound of his name spoken on the wind snapped Merlin out of his painful thoughts. He looked around only to find he was alone in the vast forest. Then he heard it again, his name, it echoed through the trees and started to speak to him.

"_All is not lost, young warlock." _the wind spoke as it howled. "_There is a way to bring the young king back, but you must hurry._"

"Who are you?" Merlin came to his feet, not sure if he wasn't going crazy.

_"Follow the direction the wind carries you and we will be there."_

Merlin turned around and around again, "Who's we?"

"_HURRY! The king has been dead for far too long already, hurry!"_

A gust of wind swirled around Merlin and then headed west carrying fallen leaves in its current. New hope filled Merlin's breast, giving him strength to move. He started out walking and then picked up speed, soon he was jogging and then running and jumping over boulders, fallen branches and roots. No matter how impossible, or foolish it seemed, if there was a way to save Arthur, to bring him back he would find it.

After running for what felt like hours, and maybe it had been hours, the wind ceased leaving Merlin standing before a gathering of oddly shaped trees. The gathering of moss covered trees before him twisted around each other like tightly wound rope all the way to the very top, leaving no space between the trees. Merlin climbed down the hill, making his way to the base of the trees. He carefully placed a hand on the spiraling trunks and then pulled back when the tree trunks pulled apart creating a small opening, just big enough for him to slide his tall, lanky body through.

Without another thought, Merlin shimmied his body into the "S" shaped crevice until he reached a hollow clearing in the middle of the trees. As soon as he was through, the small opening closed swallowing Merlin in darkness. High in the air three blue lights appeared, they flickered and circled overhead until they hovered before Merlin. Then the lights stretched and pulled until they made the shape of three thin human figures. The three figures slowly morphed into three small children engulfed in blue light. Two young boys floated on both sides of a little girl with long hair. They each wore long robes.

"_We are the Aos Si, beings of the invisible world, where past, present and future exist as one." _they spoke in unison. "_Few of the living have ever seen us but we have always been able to see the living._

_"We have come to pay the debt you have asked of us."_

"What debt?" Merlin asked, not sure which child to speak the question to since they spoke together and neither of the three were actually looking at him.

_"The king can yet live again. If you hurry."_

"You mean, there is a way to bring Arthur back?" Merlin could hardly believe what he was hearing. Was all hope not lost, was Albion's destiny still possible? "What must I do?"

"_Take Exalibur, the sword forged of dragon's breathe that was made for Arthur, and drive it through Arthur's heart, pushing the shard of Mordred's sword from his body. And then take this," _the young boy on the right held open his hand and a dark blue flower with five pointed petals was revealed. "_This is a Moon Flower, a flower only found in our world. In its petals holds the greatest healing powers ever known. Place it over his heart and it will heal Arthur."_

"But Arthur is already dead," Merlin pointed out. "Even if his body is healed, it won't bring him back."

_"Arthur has not yet finished his journey to the world of the dead. You must call him back before midnight, if you fail to do so in time, the door to the other world will be closed and Arthur, the once and future king, will be lost for good."_

"How? How do I call him back?"

_"Speak on the wind, for only the wind travels between worlds and is fast enough to reach him in time."_

Merlin rubbed a hand over his face out of frustration, "I don't know how to speak on the wind."

The children grew larger until they towered over Merlin, "_YOU ARE EMRYS," _their collective voices shook the leaves on the trees, "_THE MOST POWERFUL WARLOCK EVER FORETOLD, NOW AND FOREVER."_ Then they shrunk down to normal children size again, "_You must find a way."_

The young boy held out the Moon Flower again, this time Merlin took it. He turned around when he heard the sliver between the trees open, revealing his way out. When he turned back to thank the children they were gone. Above Merlin they circled, rising farther into the air.

Merlin shimmied back through the twisted trees, carefully holding the flower in his right hand. Once through, he raced as fast as he could back to Avalon, where he had left Arthur's body floating on the water in a small boat. As he ran the wind spoke to him again.

"_Fair warning, young warlock, the price of bringing Arthur back to the world of the living will cause far greater destruction to the people of the Old Religion than ever before. As we have already warned you once. The final war fought against those of magic will now begin with the resurrection of your king. Are you willing to accept that fate, bare it on your shoulders alone?"_

Then the voice on the wind was gone. As Merlin ran, he pondered the warning of the Aos Si. Arthur was a righteous king, how could bringing him back cause more harm to Merlin's kind? Were the Aos Si saying that Arthur would also declare war on those who possessed magic? Merlin paused in his flight, wondering momentarily what the right thing to do was. Then without further hesitation he continued to Avalon. He could never believe that Arthur's existence in the world would cause more destruction and death to his kind. Merlin didn't understand the warning of the Aos Si but it would not stop him from bringing Arthur back.

Hours later, Merlin broke through the outline of trees before Avalon. He was sweating from head to toe and breathing more heavily than ever before. He would not allow exhaustion to take over him now. As he approached the lake, to his great relief, the boat carrying Arthur's body was already washed ashore. Merlin looked out over the lake. A slender, pale arm pierced the black surface, holding Excalibur high. With the flick of a delicate wrist, the sword spun through the air and landed in the ground with the hilt of the fine blade towards the heavens.

It was late into the night, the moon shone brightly overhead glistening on the dark water. As Merlin made his way to Arthur's side, he prayed time was not up, that midnight had not come yet. Merlin pulled the boat farther on land and then tipped it over rolling Arthur's lifeless body onto the cold, wet ground. Arthur lay motionless on his back. He took off Arthur's chain mail and laid it down. Merlin then grabbed the sword and stood over Arthur, hardly believing what he was about to do. Not that it matter, Arthur was dead after all. He held the sword high and then swiftly brought it down stabbing through Arthur's ribcage and then his heart. He heard a faint _Clink! _of metal colliding with metal.

With great effort he tried to pull the sword from Arthur's body, this was finally accomplished after he placed one muddy boot on Arthur's chest for further leverage. He turned Arthur over and lying beneath Arthur in the grass covered in dark blood was the small metal sliver from Mordred's sword. Merlin picked it up and threw it. Then he tore open Arthur's shirt and placed the flower over his heart. The five pointed petals of the Moon Flower slowly laid flat against Arthur's chest. The flower brightened until it was the color of the midday sky and then it quickly wilted into dust. The wound was completely gone, Arthur was healed.

"Now the hard part," Merlin said. "For once in your life, you arrogant clot pole, you better listen to me."

"Speak on the wind," Merlin told himself. He waited with his eyes closed for some kind of answer to come to him. He felt a soft breeze circle around him. When he opened his eyes they shined gold and he spoke an incantation commanding the wind to obey him. Then he said, "Arthur, turn around, now. You need to come back, please listen. Arthur! You're time on earth is not over, come back."

Merlin commanded the wind to find Arthur and sat back on his heels doing the only thing he could do—wait. The longest couple of minutes in Merlin's short life past.

Then, without warning, Arthur inhaled a long raspy breath.

"Arthur," Merlin called holding Arthur's head in his lap. Tears of joy began to stream down Merlin's face. "Arthur, you're alive."

"Water," Arthur croaked as he tried to swallow.

"Right," Merlin carefully lay Arthur down and ran towards the lake. He cupped as much water in his hands as he could and brought it to Arthur.

Arthur drank and then rested his head back down. One eye squinted open looking up at Merlin. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur, it's me. I'm here?"

"When's the last time you bathed, you wreak of something dead."

Merlin's lips pursed before he said, "This coming from someone who's _actually _been dead and rotting for almost two days."

Then Arthur's head fell back on Merlin's lap, he was out cold, but alive.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open. Bright, warm light filled his vision, he squinted blocking out most of the light until his eyes adjusted. After a few moments he was able to open his eyes all the way. His surroundings were familiar to him. He was in Camelot in his bed. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but found he had no strength to do so.

"Arthur!" he heard a sweet voice cry.

Guinevere, who had been sleeping in a chair at the long table in the room, rushed to Arthur's side. "Arthur," she cried again wrapping her arms around his neck. "You've come back to me." She kissed him soundly on the mouth and then buried her head at the nape of his neck, weeping with joy.

Arthur managed to lift an arm and wrap it around his wife. "How long was I gone?"

Pulling away a little, Gwen looked deep into her husband's blue eyes. She wiped at the remaining tears. "You and Merlin had been missing for over two weeks. When Gaius returned with your ring a day after we won the war he told us that you had been severely injured and most likely would not return. We waited for over a week and heard nothing of your whereabouts or what had happen to you both. We could only assume you were dead, though I did not want to believe it. Because of all the turmoil throughout the kingdoms, Camelot needed a leader so they crowned me Queen of Camelot and your successor. But you have returned, Merlin brought you back to me alive as he's always done."

Arthur frowned, "Where is Merlin?"

With an amused smile Gwen answered, "More than likely pacing up and down every hallway besides the one outside this chamber. I had to send him elsewhere, I couldn't take him constantly peeking in to see if you were awake yet. He returned with you two nights ago, he said you had suffered a fatal blow by Mordred but the sorcerer Emrys healed you."

"Emrys?" Arthur quirked a brow, as if trying to remember something.

"Yes, and he said that you have been in and out of consciousness these last weeks. With the few men left of the Saxon's army searching for you it took Merlin two weeks to make it to Camelot undetected."

Arthur nodded.

"He is very anxious to see." Gwen kissed Arthur on the forehead, "I'll go fetch him."

She got up to leave but Arthur grabbed her wrist, "No," he said too quickly.

Gwen looked back at him with a quizzical brow.

"I..." Arthur's eyes wondered about the room, "I would like some breakfast first and then I wish to speak with you about something before I see Merlin."

The questioning look did not leave Gwen's face but she did as her husband wished and called a servant to fetch Arthur some breakfast.

Ten minutes later Arthur sat up in bed eating off a plate piled with cheese, a warm loaf of bread, ham, sausages, and tomatoes. He ate slowly as Gwen sat beside him watching her husband as he seemed to ponder something with great concentration. When he finished, Gwen took his plate and placed it on the table and then once again joined her husband's side.

"What is it, Arthur?" Gwen asked. "I know you've been through a lot, but I sense something more concerns you than the troubles of Camelot."

Arthur ran a hand through his golden hair, like he was having trouble deciding where to start. Finally he said, "It's Merlin."

Gwen couldn't help letting out a small laugh, "Merlin? Merlin saved your life, Arthur, what could he have done to cause you such concern or displeasure?"

"He's a sorcerer," Arthur blurted out.

Silence followed as Gwen starred at Arthur with disbelief. Arthur starred back without a trace of amusement on his face.

"Are you sure?" Gwen finally asked.

Arthur nodded, "He told me himself and I saw him do magic. He said that he was the sorcerer that stopped the Saxons. He's Emrys. I even heard Morgana call him Emrys before he killed her. He's been lying to me and hiding what he can do and who he really is since we first met."

Not able to sit still any longer, Gwen stood up and paced at the end of the bed. She placed a hand over her stomach as she tried to process this information. "Merlin?" she said in disbelief.

"I know," Arthur agreed, "Merlin, my fool of a servant. It took me a while to accept it. I would never have believed it had I not seen what he can do myself. I saw him blow away two Saxons by raising his arms just like Morgana could do. Gaius told me that he's supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever live."

"Merlin?" Gwen repeated, sounding even more flabbergasted.

Arthur could only nod again.

"And Gaius knows. How long has he known?"

"I don't know, but I'd imagine for quite some time. I remember a time when Gaius refused to tell me Emrys's location because he wished to protect him. Now I see he was protecting Merlin."

Gwen ceased her pacing and sat back down on the bed. "Then he's the one that healed you?"

Arthur nodded once again.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked, her face was full of concern. "The kingdom is overcome with the fear of magic, more than ever before. They do not want another Morgana to rise and cause more bloodshed."

Laying his head back against his pillows, Arthur answered, "I don't know. Merlin...he's my friend."

"Do you trust him?"

It took Arthur only a moment to answer, "Yes," then he said, "and no."

"Well, which is it?"

"Both," Arthur concluded. "I trust that Merlin is good, I trust that he will stand by my side; but he has also lied to me, a lot. There is still so much I don't understand and I know there is more that he still hides from me."

Gwen leaned over and kissed Arthur on the cheek. "No matter what you decide, I will always be grateful to him for bringing you back to me."

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close.

Merlin had been all over the castle, pacing up and down every hallway and corridor. Gaius had given him odd jobs but they didn't help with the anxiety that he was feeling. He had overheard that Arthur had awoken this morning, it was now night time and he still had not called for Merlin to come. With nothing else to do, Merlin returned to the home he shared with Gaius. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Then, not being able to remain still, started pacing the room.

Gaius looked up from the book he was reading and then let out an exasperated sigh. "Merlin, will you stop your incessant pacing and have some dinner. I'm sure Arthur will send for you when he is in need of you."

Taking a seat across from Gaius, Merlin leaned on one hand and said, "That's just it. Whenever Arthur and I would return from some adventure or quest he'd have a million things for me to do, from polishing his armor, to taking notes of our journey as he'd dictate them to me. For days I wouldn't get a moments rest, and now, nothing."

"Arthur has been through a lot," Gaius said soothingly. "He's learned that a man he has trusted above all else has been lying to him, and has magic. A crime that has been punishable by death since he was born. And now all of Camelot, Arthur's people, are in an uproar and fear magic more than ever before."

Merlin glanced up at Gaius, "Is this supposed to help me relax?"

"You must give him time. The fact he hasn't thrown you in the dungeons shows something," Gaius said raising his brows.

Reluctantly, Merlin pulled his plate of food towards him. He began picking at the cheese. "Do you think it's possible that Arthur returning could really bring more pain and suffering to the people of magic like the Aoi Si said it would?"

Gaius again looked up from his book, "The Aoi Si are creatures of the unseen world. Not much is written about them, but it is said that they can freely see our world and appear where and as they wish. They see far more than we can so I wouldn't discredit their warning."

Merlin's face fell, "Do you believe I shouldn't have brought Arthur back, knowing what it would bring to the people with magic?"

Gaius sighed, then said, "I believe greater persecution and calamity has already fallen on the people of magic because of Morgana, not Arthur. Peace and harmony cannot return to the kingdoms until all the people, including those of the old religion, are united."

"What if Arthur doesn't ever accept magic?"

Just as Gaius opened his mouth to answer, there was a knock at the door.

The door swung open and a soldier stepped into the door frame. "Evening Gaius," then he turned to Merlin, "the king wishes to see you."

Merlin gave Gaius one last anxious look before getting up and following the soldier out the door.

The soldier opened the door to Arthur's chamber and let Merlin in. Once inside, the soldier shut the door leaving Merlin alone with the king. Arthur sat at the end of the table, he was examining maps when Merlin entered but now he was looking at Merlin with a steady gaze. Merlin gave an awkward bow to which Arthur responded with a slight nod and then indicated that Merlin should take a seat at the table. Merlin did as he was commanded.

Neither spoke for some time and then Arthur cleared his throat and began by saying, "I'd first like to thank you for bringing me back to Camelot alive. You have done a great service to your king. I've heard there were many obstacles on your journey back."

Merlin nodded.

"I have come to a decision about you," Arthur continued leaning back. "But before we can get into any of that, there is something you must explain to me. And it is in your best interest to be _completely _honest."

Arthur's stern look caused Merlin to swallow a large gulp.

"You have told me that you are the sorcerer Emrys," Arthur said, giving Merlin a look that dared him to deny it. "That being the case...what happened the night my father died, Merlin?" Arthur's expression turned cold.

Merlin's eyes widened. "That was an accident," he replied quickly.

"An accident?" Arthur roared. "Merlin, you killed my father."

"I can explain."

Arthur raised his hands indicating that Merlin should do so.

"Morgana had Agravaine place a pendant around his neck that would reverse any spell I did," Merlin said hastily, "and cause the opposite to happen." Merlin looked up at Arthur begging him to believe him. "I didn't know, Arthur, I swear. Please believe that. When I did a healing spell..." Merlin held back the torrent of guilt he had been feeling for years and continued, "the pendant reversed it and rapidly caused King Uther's death. I never meant for him to die. I would never want to cause you such pain."

Arthur gave no response, his face was bleak.

"I'm sorry," Merlin added, lowering his head.

Minutes, which felt more like hours, went by before Arthur let out a heavy sigh, when he looked up, Arthur, though sad, nodded that he believed Merlin.

Merlin also let out a sigh, but his was one of great relief.

"Do not let yourself be at ease just yet," Arthur said. "We still have much to discuss." Arthur stood and began pacing the length of the table while Merlin remained in his seat watching him nervously.

"Merlin, you must understand the way I feel. Over the past few years I have had the very closest to me betray me. Morgana, Agravaine and Mordred. Through all of that, you have been a constant at my side. Despite your terrible performance as my servant, you have been a loyal friend. I didn't know how much I relied upon you until the moment you showed me that you, just like them, are not what you seem. I understand why you lied and hid who and what you really are, I do. You explained that to me. But all day long I've been thinking back to all those unexplained moments since you arrived in Camelot, like your luck in gambling," he emphasized. "And I realize you could have been responsible for countless of strange incidents or all of them. I don't know what's real about you anymore."

"I'm still Merlin," Merlin interjected.

"Yes, but you are also Emrys. Who knows what else you've been hiding or still hiding from me." Arthur's gaze was penetrating making Merlin squirm. "I don't know you anymore."

Standing up slowly, Merlin said with conviction, "I am still your loyal servant and I always will be whether you banish me or have me sentenced to death. That will never change, it is my destiny and has been my destiny since the moment I met you."

Arthur looked over Merlin's strong stance. "Why is it your destiny?" he asked.

Merlin frowned as he thought about how to answer that then he said, "In the beginning I didn't want it to be. I thought you were spoiled, selfish, arrogant..."

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

With a smile Merlin continued, "But when I saved you the first time, after that witch cast a spell of sleep to come over everyone, that's when I chose it to be my destiny. And even though you were still all those things I said, I learned through serving you that you are also just, kind, and courageous. You always put the needs of your people before your own. You are a king worth serving with _all _my power."

Arthur's features softened. He lifted one hand and pointed that Merlin should sit back down. Merlin did. "As I said before, I've come to a decision about you."

Merlin went still.

"I believe," Arthur paused for a moment, "that your place is in Camelot, at my side."

Merlin let the breath he was holding out.

"I may not know you as I thought," Arthur went on, "but I know you are loyal to me. And I will not forget nor discount all you have done for Camelot."

A smile pulled at the corners of Merlin's lips.

"But you must understand," Arthur turned to fully face Merlin, "I cannot lift the law that forbids magic. Not now. Not after all that has happened and all that is happening in all the kingdoms."

Frowning, Merlin asked, "What does that mean for me?"

"It means...you must stop using magic as long as you wish to remain my servant and to remain in Camelot. Do I have your word?"

It was clear that Arthur expected Merlin's full cooperation so it came as quite a surprise when Merlin said, "No."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't make that promise."

Arthur sucked in a steady breath before saying, "Think carefully, Merlin."

Merlin stood again, "If I made that promise it would be another lie. Arthur, I was born with magic."

"I understand..."

"No you don't," Merlin interrupted as all his frustration of hiding who he really was came to the surface. "For me to stop using magic is like for you to stop being king or for the knights to stop being brave. Magic fills every part of me. It's who I am."

"It's not who you are. You can still be my awful servant and a loyal friend without magic."

"Maybe you're right," Merlin relented. "Maybe I shouldn't have used magic to save you from those snakes hidden in the shield, or maybe I shouldn't have used magic to save you after you were bitten by the Questing Beast or when Hengist kidnapped Gwen, or how about when Cornelius Sigan was awakened..."

"Merlin."

"What about when you had to get the Golden Trident from the Fisher King..."

"Merlin," Arthur said louder.

"I probably should have just sat on the side lines while the Saxons destroyed everything..."

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled loud enough, stopping Merlin in his rant.

Merlin slowed his breathing down, letting go of his frustration. Then he said more quietly, "I don't want to lie to you anymore." He lifted his hand towards the torch on the wall and then his eyes glowed gold. The flames danced off the torch and rested in Merlin's outstretched hand. The flame continued to burn there.

Arthur's jaw muscles tightened as he watched the flame, but Merlin took no notice. "This is who I really am," Merlin said. "This is how I protect you and Camelot. If magic is required to save your life I will not fail to use it. So I cannot make that promise."

Arthur walked back over to his seat, his eyes never leaving the flame resting in Merlin's hand and sat back down, "Then you will have to continue hiding it."

Merlin let the flame float back to the torch before sitting as well.

"Are you willing to continue being my manservant, hiding who you are and what you can do? For if you wish to remain near me then you'll have to be very careful, especially now. Because I will have no choice but to follow the law if you are ever found out. The fear of magic has consumed the kingdom and I must protect my people from what they fear or risk them losing faith in me. Are you okay with that?" Arthur waited patiently for Merlin's answer.

"Yes," Merlin responded.

"Then," Arthur came to his feet, "I expect you bright and early tomorrow morning. You have my room to clean, armor to shine. I have a few letters to dictate to you. My horse needs a brush down and the stables are a mess." Arthur smiled.

Merlin stood and bowed low, "Whatever you wish your highness."

"Get out of here," Arthur retorted, shaking his head.

Merlin left the room just as Gwen came in. She looked at Arthur, raising her brows in question. Arthur returned her look with a reassuring smile.

Merlin went to bed that night feeling the huge weight he had been carrying for far too long, being lifted off his shoulders. He lay his head on his pillow feeling at ease. Morgana was dead, Mordred was dead and Arthur accepted him for who he was. But too soon the Aoi Si warning filled his thoughts and his sleep was not as peaceful as he wished it to be.

Rising early, Merlin got ready and headed towards the door.

"Where are you headed off to so early?" Gaius asked.

Merlin stopped and turned around smiling, "Arthur wanted to see me bright and early this morning."

"You seem oddly cheerful about that."

"I am," Merlin said. "Arthur is giving me a second chance and I don't want to disappoint him. He needs to see that I am the same person I was before."

"So then, why are you showing up on time?" Gaius asked with a playful grin.

Merlin's face turned flat, he said nothing as he opened the door and left.

Once the door closed, Gaius chuckled to himself.

When Merlin arrived at the king and queen's chamber a little after the sun rose, he found that no one was in there. Merlin could only assume they went out for a ride to watch the sunrise. So he went about his normal cleaning routine. He smiled to himself when he saw all of Gwen's clothes that needed washing piled neatly in a corner while Arthur's clothing were flung about the room.

On the table he noticed a daily schedule for Arthur. It seemed that right after breakfast Arthur was to meet with his knights and discuss the aftermath of the war against the Saxons. Merlin looked down at the clothing in his arms. He saw Arthur's red shirt mixed in the pile. The red shirt was Arthur's favorite to wear underneath his armor. Merlin set the pile down and saw that there was a large tear underneath the left sleeve. It would take too long to repair it, especially since Merlin's sowing skill was average at best. So with a quick glow of his eyes, the shirt weaved back together like it was never torn in the first place.

After taking all the clothes he could carry to the wash room, he went to the kitchen and grabbed two plates for Gwen and Arthur just in case they hadn't taken breakfast with them. He inquired of the cook, a round woman with burly forearms and hands two sizes too small for her body, about some fresh bread, which she responded, "Not ready, and it won't be ready since young Patrick here," Merlin saw a boy about the age of twelve, stoking the fire, roll his eyes, "didn't bring the wood inside last night after it was cut, but left it to go play a game with his friends. And the wood got wet from the rain. We barely managed to start the fire and put the bread in."

Merlin muttered a spell under his breath then asked, "When's the last time you checked the bread?"

"A few minutes ago, not even close to turning a light brown."

"Try checking it again," Merlin suggested casually.

"Boy," the cook warned, "I've been cooking for the Pendragon family long before your mother tasted her first sweet roll. I know when bread is not done, the king and queen will have to go without their bread this morning."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, "No harm in checking again."

The cook placed her hands on her hips and stomped over to the oven. When she pulled the bread out she gasped, "By the heavens, how is that possible?" She quickly pulled the bread out all the way and placed it on the table without saying a word. Merlin ignored her stunned silence and grabbed a loaf, cut it in half, and placed the two pieces on the plates. He grabbed a few more things; some cold sausages, which he also had to warm up, and placed them on the plates and then ran back up stairs.

When he arrived at the royal chamber Arthur and Gwen had just gotten back. Merlin placed their food on the table and then helped Gwen out of her cloak.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said kindly. Then she went over to the table frowning at the food.

Merlin raised a brow, "Is something wrong with your food?"

"No," she responded, "it fact just the opposite. I thought the cook had to dry out the wood before she could use it because it was left out in the rain."

Arthur flung his cloak on the bed and came to look at the hot plates of food. After a moment of thought, he snapped his head in Merlin's direction. Merlin was standing by the door, his head hanging low as he shuffled his feet. "This is what I'm talking about 'strange things.'" He pointed an accusing finger at Merlin.

Merlin glanced from the end of Arthur's finger to Gwen. Gwen was suppressing a smile, "I'm assuming the queen knows."

"Why do you think you haven't been put in the stocks for lying to me?" Arthur said with irritation all over his face. "Besides, I thought you'd be using your magic only when it was needed in a life or death situation."

"I did."

"Really? And how does this," Arthur gestured to the hot plates of food on the table, "qualify as a life or death situation."

"Well," Merlin began, "you are cranky when you go without breakfast. My life or anyone you come across this morning could be in real danger."

Growling, Arthur took a step towards Merlin.

"See," Merlin stepped back, "I feel threatened already. Maybe you should just say, 'Thank you, Merlin, for providing a hot meal.'"

Arthur grinded his teeth.

"Arthur," Gwen said through a grin, "no harm is done. Merlin only wanted to make sure you were ready for your meeting with the knights. You will need your strength."

As usual, Gwen had a calming effect on her husband. Arthur said nothing else as he sat down and started eating a sausage.

Once the tense moment past Merlin finished cleaning up the room. He paused over Arthur's armor on the floor. The armor was scuffed and full of dents. He quickly glanced at Arthur. Arthur was busy eating and enjoying a conversation with Gwen to pay Merlin any attention. So Merlin muttered a few words and the dents and scuff marks fixed themself. Then he left the armor on a chair and gathered the remaining dirty clothes.

"Merlin," Arthur said, stopping Merlin just as he reached for the door handle. "Don't forget my armor."

"Oh, it's already cleaned and polished," Merlin reached for the door again.

Arthur's brows slanted down, "How it's that possible?"

"You know," Merlin responded, "you didn't use to question me this much."

Arthur stood up, "That's because before, even though I knew when you were hiding something, it was too much of a bother to figure out what it was. But now I know what you are hiding." Arthur walked over to his armor and picked it up. The metal of the armor was so smooth and shiny that it practically, Pinged! Arthur's nose flared as he looked up at Merlin with a scowl.

Hesitantly, Merlin reached for the door. "I'll come back after you've eaten."

Merlin made a quick exit and then dumped the remaining dirty clothes in the wash room with all the rest he'd brought earlier and headed back home to eat his breakfast. Gaius did not fail to notice Merlin's dark mood, as he plopped himself at the table without a word.

"This morning didn't go as well as you thought?" Gaius inquired with a knowing look.

"All I wanted to do was show Arthur what an efficient servant I make now that he knows I can do magic," Merlin complained. "I fixed his shirt, gave him a hot meal and polished his armor better than a blacksmith, and all he did was get mad at me."

Gaius placed a bowl of porridge in front of Merlin. "Maybe Arthur doesn't want an efficient servant, maybe he just wants his lousy servant back."

Merlin ate his porridge while he was deep in thought. When he was finished, he returned to Arthur's chamber in low spirits. Arthur was rummaging about the room when he arrived.

"Merlin," Arthur called out, "where are all the shirts?"

"I left you the red one you like to wear," Merlin answered grabbing the red shirt he hung over the dressing screen.

"That one," Arthur said irritated, "has a large tear in it."

Merlin smiled nervously.

"Or does it?" Arthur glared. Rubbing his brow line, he said tiredly, "Just help me dress and put on my armor."

Merlin did as he was told in silence. Once he was done, Arthur left the room without speaking a word or looking at Merlin. Merlin followed quietly behind.

As they were making their way to the Round Table they passed Gwen. She gave Arthur a bow which he returned and then she let him pass and came to walk by Merlin.

"You know why he's upset, don't you?" Gwen whispered.

"Yeah, he doesn't know what to think of me anymore," Merlin mumbled. "I showed him too much of who I really am, too soon."

"That is not the reason."

"It's not?"

"No," Gwen smiled as she stepped in front of Merlin forcing him to stop. "He's worried that you'll get caught and then what is he to do? You're his friend but he also must uphold the laws of Camelot. He doesn't want to lose you." Then she turned and continued walking.

Merlin stood off to the side as the Knights of the Round Table gathered. A melancholy feeling hovered in the room as Gwaine and other knight's chairs were vacant.

Once all had arrived Arthur stood greeting them, "I wish I could stand before you and be joyful, for the war against the Saxons is won. But far too many lives have been lost for me to feel that joy, so I will say this, I am honored to have led the most bravest and valiant of knights into battle. Each of you should be proud, for you fought with more courage and with more vigor than ever before and all of Camelot, including myself, owes you their gratitude. Our victory against the Saxons will go down in history."

Arthur paused for a moment looking deep in thought before continuing. "There are those among us in this room whose heroic deeds may never be known, but without them, Camelot and all hope would have been lost."

Merlin's head snapped up, he saw that Gwen was looking at him with a proud smile.

Arthur's focus remained on his knights as he spoke. "To those of you who have fought against the enemies of Camelot for many years, selflessly, bravely and without any thought of glory or praise as your acts of service went invisible to all those around you. Who has persevered, even while being mocked or mistreated..."

Glances of confusion went between the knights as they wonder who Arthur could be speaking about.

"To them," Arthur said sincerely, "I give my deepest gratitude. To them, I owe a great debt I can never hope to repay."

Merlin's eyes stung, his body began to shake. Arthur couldn't really be speaking about him, could he? Merlin tightly shut his eyes as he hung his head down. His heart pounded loudly in his ears. Was Arthur really thanking him publicly?

A gentle hand brought Merlin back. Gaius was looking at him with concern. Reading Merlin's question which was written plainly all over his face, Gaius nodded, yes.

Remembering that he was still in front of a room full of knights, Merlin wiped at the tears that had gathered in the brim of his eyes. He gained his composure back, just as the large doors to the room flung opened. Two knights barged in with faces covered in blood and fell to the floor. The knights around the table leapt to their feet.

Merlin, Gaius and Arthur hastily made their way around the large table. Gaius knelt down and gently turned one of the knights over. With labored breathing the knight spoke, "Mordred...north of the White Mountains." Then the light was gone from his eyes as he collapsed.

"Gaius?" Arthur said.

Gaius checked both knights for vital signs. He hung his head, "They're gone."

Arthur gave Merlin a weary look before calling the meeting to adjourn. A few minutes later, Gaius, Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen retired to Gaius's main room. Gaius hovered over the two dead knights, shaking his head while repeating, "Impossible, simple impossible."

Arthur let out a huff of frustration, "What is impossible?"

"That these men were still alive when they arrived."

"Why would that be impossible?" Gwen asked.

"From what I can tell, the amount of damage on their bodies indicates a large amount of blood loss in a short amount of time. They should have died instantly from their wounds?"

"Is it not more concerning that they reported seeing Mordred near the White Mountains?" Gwen asked.

Arthur threw up a hand, "_That _is impossible. I killed Mordred. I saw him die."

"Mordred's a sorcerer," Gwen pointed out. "Isn't there a way he might have survived?"

Both Gwen and Arthur rounded on Merlin, who hadn't spoken a word. Merlin looked from Arthur to Gwen.

"Why are you looking at me?" Merlin asked.

"You're a sorcerer," Arthur countered. "Do you not have a theory?"

Gaius stepped in, much to Merlin's relief. "Sorcerer or not, Mordred was still a man, just as mortal as you or I," he told Arthur.

"Perhaps this is some kind of deception," Gwen offered. "Maybe the knights did not see what they thought they saw."

Arthur let out another sigh of frustration. "Then that leaves us no choice but to go to the White Mountains and see if we can make sense of what happened to them and what they saw."

Merlin gazed at Arthur with a nervous look in his eyes.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm not so sure that is a wise decision. We barely made it back to Camelot safely and now you want to leave again?"

Arthur returned Merlin's look with one of understanding. "Merlin, I understand that getting me back to Camelot alive could not have been easy for you. But until we can put these rumors about Mordred to rest Camelot and all the villages and towns around it will never feel safe again. I must stop wild rumors and rest my people's fear of magic."

Merlin glanced to the side like he was pondering how to form a question, then he asked, "How do you plan to rest their fear of magic?"

Seeing a glint of fear pass in Merlin's eyes, Arthur answered firmly, "I will not become my father, if that is what you are worried about."

Merlin looked up to see Arthur's determined face and then he nodded.

"But I will make sure that Mordred is dead and Morgana's disease that has infested my kingdom is wiped out."

"Then I am coming with you," Merlin said.

Arthur smiled, "I don't think you'd allow yourself to be left behind even if I commanded it."

"True. But at least now you are aware of how valuable my company is."

"Now who's the arrogant one?"

The next morning Arthur, Merlin and a band of knights left Camelot riding towards the White Mountains. By midday they came upon a small village. A man so their approached and stopped whatever he was doing and ran up to King Arthur and bowed. He was a short and stout man with shaggy brown hair. Dark circles were under his eyes and his face looked pale with fear. Arthur raised his arm and the band of knights came to a halt.

"Your majesty," he began. "I am a humble farmer. But my family cannot farm for fear of being taken by magical flying creatures. Please take pity on us. Though rumors say that the witch, Morgana, is dead, yet her curse still remains as thick as autumn's fog in the land. What are you going to do?"

"Yes," a frail looking woman cried. She was holding an infant close to her chest as she drew closer. "What are you going to do?"

More and more villagers gathered around their small band demanding that King Arthur find a way to put an end to this magic. But one grief stricken man stood out among the rest. With eyes red and puffy he came forward.

"Sire, three nights ago a creature with black wings like a bat, the face of a wolf and the body of a man came and took my daughter while she was getting water at the well. I can still hear the creature shrieks echoing through my bones and the cry of my daughter as she was carried off."

Arthur's gaze was steady as the man spoke but Merlin's chest began to rise and fall more rapidly.

The man slowly raised his head, his face radiating raw anger and fear. "Your father knew how to handle this outbreak of magic, but ever since you've become king, magic has begun to run wild in the kingdom again. And we, unprotected by the walls of Camelot are the ones that suffer. What...are you going...to do?"

Again the villagers cried out together demanding an answer. But Merlin's heart turned to ice when one yelled, "All those of the old religion should burn!"

Arthur said nothing to the villagers but a dark cloud seemed to hangover him. He ordered two of the knights to stay behind and hunt down any magical beast.

As they left the village Arthur said to Merlin, "This is madness. Never before have I witnessed so great a fear of magic. It's more than fear caused by Morgana's tyranny. We need to get to the bottom of this now."

Merlin could only nod with agreement.

As they passed through more villages that day they found the same fear was present along with more reports of magical creatures terrorizing villages. Again, Arthur left knights behind. By night fall they had made it to the base of the White Mountains. A fire was started and the few knights that remained with their camp, including Leon and Percival, settled down for the night.

Merlin stirred the stew and once it was done he filled up the knights' bowls with its creamy broth and chunks of potatoes and meat. As he reached for Arthur's bowl Arthur said, "I'm not hungry."

"Arthur," Merlin said. "You need your strength if you are going to help your people."

Arthur growled and stood, "I said I'm not hungry."

The knights looked between each other. Merlin came to his feet and followed Arthur a distance away from the fire. Percival called out behind him, "Ask him if I can have his share?" Which earned him a punch from Leon.

When Merlin came to stand beside Arthur, who was gazing up at a bright half-moon, he asked, "What am I to do, Merlin?"

Merlin remained quiet.

"I have tried to be a better king than my father. I have tried to show more compassion, equality and understanding. But they are now demanding that I become my father. What am I to do?"

Still Merlin said nothing.

After a few minutes past, Arthur sighed. "You know," he said sounding irritated, "you've never been one to keep your opinions to yourself, no matter how unwelcome they were, and now that I am asking for them you can't offer one tiny bit of advice?"

"When I first came to Camelot," Merlin started, "I knew the risk of being so close to the king and his son, knowing what I am and what I can do. There were times you were like your father and times you were not. There were good things about your father, Arthur, and there were things that were not. No king is perfect. But I have come to trust you as _my _king. So whatever you decide, I will follow."

Arthur watched Merlin walk away with a look a pure astonishment. A few moments later he returned to the camp fire. "Percival, you had better not have eaten my portion or you will be in the stocks when we get back."

The next morning, Arthur, Merlin and the knights had not been awake long before they found themselves on the run from three gigantic orange beasts. The knight on lookout barely had a chance to warn their camp before the beasts were upon them. As they ran Merlin purposely fell behind. They would never be able to out run the beasts that had long muscular legs and wide mouths full of long, sharp teeth. Each cat-like creature had a long tail with spikes on the ends.

Merlin stood his ground as the cat-like beasts were quickly approaching. His eyes blazed gold as he whispered the spell.

Arthur turned around just in time to see Merlin raise his hands and a line of fire rose blocking the cat-like beasts. None of the knights noticed as they continued to run for their lives. They didn't stop until they came to a rocky slop that led to a cave. They climbed down the slope. Once in the cave they were able to catch their breath. Merlin was the last to slide down the slope and into the cave.

"Well that was luck we got away," Percival said.

"Uh-huh," Arthur agreed looking at Merlin, "luck."

"Why do you suppose there are so many magical creatures here?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Arthur answered, "but they seem to be increasing in number the closer we came to the White Mountains."

The band of men jumped when a loud shriek that rattled their bones cried out. The cave walls vibrated. The knights ran outside as a dark creature flew overhead. Merlin saw that the creature had the face of a rat with long front teeth and the body of a long, bony man. The creature's black wings flapped as it soared overhead.

"What was that," Leon asked. He shivered, "Its face was distorted and slimly like a slug."

"A slug?" Percival asked. "I clearly saw it had slit eyes and the tongue of a snake."

The knights began to argue about what they each saw, for clearly they all so something different. The only thing they agreed on was that it had the wings of a bat and the body of a man.

Arthur watched as blood appeared to drain from Merlin's face, "What is it?"

"A Shrieker," Merlin said. "I read about it in one of Gaius's books."

"What is a Shrieker?"

"It's a magical creature that takes the form of your fear. I, for one, am not so fond of rats. With its call it can control all other magical creatures."

"So the Shrieker is the one controlling all these magical creatures, making them attack. But where did it come from?"

Merlin shook his head, "I don't know. I only glanced at the page because at the time I was looking for something else."

"Then we hunt this Shrieker down and kill it," Percival said.

"That would be unwise without knowing how," Merlin argued. "There is a reason the other magical creatures fear it."

"Then what do we do?"

Just then a young girl's cry was heard in the cave.

"That could be the villager's daughter," Leon suggested.

Arthur agreed. "We'll check it out and then decide what to do."

The knights each gathered a stick and covered the end with moss to create torches. With a stone they lit their torches then proceeded deeper into the cave moving quietly. When they came upon four different paths they split into twos. Merlin and Arthur headed down the far right cave.

"I hope this isn't a trap," Merlin gulped.

"Trap or not, if there is a chance the girl is alive we must take it."

As they made their way down the path, Merlin asked, "What face did you see on the Shrieker?"

"Nothing as terrifying as your rat," he mocked while shaking his body.

Merlin huffed, "Rats carry germs and they can get as big as a boot, with long wormy tails." Merlin shivered.

Turning around, Arthur said, "Yes they do carry germs. And that makes me wonder how big and disease infested was that rat you fed me one time?"

Merlin looked instantly guilty and then said, as he moved passed Arthur, "Well if you don't want to talk about what you saw, you could have just said so."

Another scream echoed through the rock tunnel. Merlin and Arthur ran in the direction of the cry. But then Merlin heard something that turned his veins to ice, it was a voice in his head, a familiar voice that whispered, "Emrys."

"Mordred," Merlin hissed.

Arthur continued to run ahead but Merlin came to a complete stop. He turned around and saw the flash of a gray cloak disappear into a narrow opening. Merlin didn't hesitate to follow. He slid through the narrow path and came to a large cavern. Rays of light cascaded down through two small slits in the ceiling. On the other side Merlin saw the figure of a man in a cloak.

Merlin approached cautiously. The man turned around and though the face was gaunt with purple circles under the eyes, there was no mistaking the face of Mordred.

"Emrys," Mordred said aloud this time. "It is good to see you."

To be continued: October 5, 2013 Episode 2: Return of the King-part 2

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Also, check out (A Grim Awakening The Forest of Hollow) on Amazon. My first published novel.**


	2. Episode 2: Return of the King Part 2

**Merlin Season 6**

Episode 2: Return of the King-Part 2

"Emrys," Mordred greeted Merlin like he was a close dear friend. "It is good to see you." He sounded like he meant it, there was no guile in the way he spoke. Merlin remained cautious with a keen eye on Mordred.

Arthur sped down the winding tunnel, he had heard the scream coming from moments ago, as fast as he could. As the tunnel went on and on the feeling that it was all some sort of trap took further hold of his mind.

"Merlin," he called out behind him. "Let's turn around. I believe it would be wise to regroup with the knights." When he received no answer, he rolled his eyes and growled. "Merlin, don't make me think that I am talking to...myself. Merlin?"

Looking over his shoulder he saw that he was indeed alone. He shook his head and asked, "Where have you gone now?"

Arthur headed back in the direction he came grumbling about how frequent his "loyal servant" abandoned him.

Merlin's whole body was on guard as he continued to watch Mordred, who stood across the cavern with a small smile on his face.

"How are you alive?" Merlin asked. "Arthur killed you."

The smile spread. "Yes, and I killed Arthur. So how is it we're both alive?" Mordred moved closer. There was something different in the way he moved, it was more fluid, more confident and more subtle than that of the young man Merlin knew.

"You accepted the help of the Aos Si_._" Mordred let out a small empty laugh when Merlin gulped. "The Aos Si are mostly harmless magical creatures, spectators really. But when they feel that the mortal lives they watch become boring and uneventful they do like to step in and stir things up a bit. When you called Arthur back to his body, while he was on his journey to the next life, he was not the only one that heard your call." Mordred looked down and then slowly raised his head until Merlin could see the eerie half grin on his face, "Nor was I."

Frowning Merlin asked, "What do you mean?"

A devilish gleam sparked in Mordred's eyes, "There are many souls that still wander in this world, crying out for justice. They were unfairly treated and abused while they were alive because they were feared by narrow minded men. And eventually, they were killed because of a law passed long ago by a king who thought he could rid the world of their kind and silence them forever. They are not silent, not to me. They cried out for someone to listen, for someone to give them justice. And I listened. They've given me power to walk this earth again and now I will avenge all the wrongs done to their kind…our kind."

"Mordred," Merlin said, "Uther is dead. He can no longer inflict injustice to the people of magic."

A maniacal laughter echoed through the cavern, yet Mordred's mouth was closed. The laughter bounced off the cavern walls. Merlin could not tell if it was one voice or fifty. He scanned the room, he could not see anyone besides Mordred, but he could feel the magic swirling around in the room as thick as the morning air after a heavy summer's rain. Never had he felt so much magic in one place.

Merlin took a cautious step forward. "Mordred, please listen to me. Give Arthur a chance. I know that he will right the wrongs done to our kind. He is not his father."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Mordred cried savagely louder than twenty men, his face twisted hideously until he was unrecognizable. "He has been on the thrown for years and he has yet to lift the law that forbids magic. He has been given many chances and he has failed to listen to the cries and relieve the suffering of our kind." Taking a deep breath, Mordred continued, "I know about the offer the Disir gave him. Arthur believed that the Disir would save my life if he but lift the law that forbids magic and he still refused. He pretended to care for me. What he didn't know was that the Disir saved me because he wouldn't lift the law and show respect for the Old Religion."

"How do you know that?" Merlin asked shocked.

"I know a lot of things, I hear a lot of things. As you can see, Emrys, I am not the ignorant child you once knew. Those that have gone before me have taught me many things." Mordred inclined his head toward Merlin, "Such as how to summon and command dark magical creatures."

"You're the one controlling the Shrieker," Merlin stated a fact he had already easily guessed. "But why? You are doing nothing but spreading fear of magic. Our kind will suffer more because of you than ever before. What do you hope to gain?"

"Unity," he answered simply, his face showed determination. "If pushed too far, the people of the Old Religion, the druids and all those that hide their true self will come together and rise up. We will take not only Camelot but all of Albion, they will know our power," he snarled, "and they will reap the pain of all the injustice we suffered."

"I will not let that happen," Merlin said with a bark in his tone.

This time the maniacal laughter that echoed off the cavern walls came from Mordred. He threw his head back as he continued to laugh like an insane man. Once the laughter died out he slowly rolled it forward looking at Merlin again. "You will not only allow it to happen, but you will lead us."

"You are insane," Merlin said and he meant it. It was more than the fact that Mordred thought Merlin would lead the people of magic to war, it was the way he laughed, the way he spoke, and the way he moved. It was Mordred's body and maybe even Mordred's spirit but others, unseen being, were with him.

"I may be insane but you are in denial of your true destiny." Mordred reached into a pocket on the inside of his cloak. "I thought about revealing your secret in hopes of forcing you to join me and then I stumbled on to this." He pulled out a small white crystal. "You know what this is."

Mordred tossed the crystal and it landed with a Thunk! and then rolled until it was at Merlin's feet. Unwillingly, Merlin found himself looking into the Crystal of Neahtid. The future started to play out yet again before Merlin. In the midst of the crystal Merlin stood with the druids and many others, all whose eyes glowed gold, gathered behind him. Merlin's eyes began to glow too and he saw himself raising his hands and then slowly forming fists like he was crushing a rock. As he did the the walls of Camelot began to crumble to the ground. Hundreds of terrified cries rose up, filling the skies.

"No!" Merlin cried, kicking the crystal away. "That's not possible. I would never turn against Arthur. I would never use magic to destroy Camelot."

"I do not have to convince you," Mordred said solemnly like he understood Merlin's conflict. "You saw yourself where you truly belong. Did not the Aos Si warn you that bringing Arthur back would cause even more destruction to the people of magic than ever before? If you allow him to become his father, where will you place your loyalty then?"

Merlin shook his head vigorously as if trying to shake out the images he just saw. "No. Arthur will never become like Uther. Aos Si knew that bringing Arthur back would result in you coming back as well. You are the cause of why the people of magic will suffer more than ever before."

Mordred lifted his shoulders carelessly, "Time will tell." Then he picked up the crystal Merlin had kicked back to him and examined it with a smile. "But the future is already set in motion." He turned back and threw Merlin a goodbye smile.

"No!" Merlin shot out an arm and caused the rocks to fall from the cavern ceiling over Mordred, but it was too late. Mordred's body had already disappeared rising into the air piece by piece until there was nothing left where he stood.

Merlin fell to his knees covering his face with his hands, "No," he moaned.

Arthur leaned against the wall near the small opening to the cavern where he had been quietly listening. He closed his eyes for a moment like he was pondering what he should do and then pushed himself off the wall and entered the cavern. "Merlin, what happen?"

Merlin, startled, looked up as Arthur approached. Arthur hovered over him waiting patiently for Merlin to answer. "Mordred," Merlin barely croaked out, "is alive."

"How is that possible?"

Merlin held his tongue.

"Merlin, we've discussed this. No more secrets. I need the truth from you."

Standing up, Merlin nodded.

"I wasn't able to heal you in time, like I said," he blurted out. Tears formed at the brim of Merlin's eyes. "You died, Arthur. I failed you. Then the Aos Si, creature of the other world, helped me bring you back. But bringing you back woke the souls of those that were put to death because they did magic. From what I understand they used their power and brought Mordred back and now he plans on turning everyone against those of magic forcing them to unite." Merlin rubbed his hands over his face, "This is all my fault."

It took Arthur a while to ponder what Merlin had just told him. "No," Arthur said. "Perhaps it was my time to die. If I living is the cause of all this..."

Merlin violently shook his head, "No matter what the consequences are, if there is a way to save you, I will always take it."

"Merlin."

"Arthur, I fervently believe that your existence in this world is always for the better. You cannot blame yourself for other people's choices."

"Then neither can you," Arthur retorted raising a brow.

Merlin had no choice but to agree. "Mordred controls the Shrieker, he is the one that is causing all the magical creatures to cause chaos."

"Then we will kill the Shrieker." Arthur smiled like it was just that simple.

"I don't know how, but Gaius might."

Merlin and Arthur headed back out of the cave. Just as they saw the light of mid-day Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Turning around, Merlin could see the troubled look on Arthur's face in the little bit of sunlight that fell upon them.

"What is it?" Merlin asked concerned. He looked over Arthur's body to make sure he was not hurt. When he saw nothing he returned his gaze back to his face. "Arthur?"

Arthur lifted his eyes to meet Merlin's. "You know you can trust me." Though Arthur didn't pose it as a question he still seemed to wait for a response.

"Of course," Merlin replied quickly.

"Good," Arthur nodded with a slight smile. "I just wanted to know, did Mordred tell you anything else?"

Arthur was so focused on Merlin's response that it made him squirm a little. Shaking his head, Merlin answered, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Merlin swallowed. "I told you everything."

Arthur continued to watch Merlin's face but when Merlin said nothing more, he frowned and continued on out of the cave. Merlin watched as Arthur walked passed him. Merlin's face showed concern and worry, like he could tell Arthur was angry with him for some reason. He couldn't possibly know what Merlin was hiding, could he?

As they came to the opening, they were greeted by the bright afternoon sun and the band of knights. In Percival's arms a young girl lay asleep.

"We found her trapped in a large whole," Leon told Arthur. "She was close to death, but she will be fine. We fed her some bread and as you can see she sleeps quite comfortably in Percival's arms." Leon smiled mischievously when Percival blushed.

"Let's get her back to her father and then we will head to Camelot."

"What about the rumors of Mordred?" Leon asked.

"I will explain on the way."

Arthur did explain, mostly. He left out anything to do with Merlin. The knights didn't question anything because they had seen stranger things caused by magic. Even though Arthur didn't fully approve of Merlin's magic, it was nice to know he could trust him with his secret. Merlin clenched his shirt near his heart, he could feel the guilt of yet another secret. He had not told Arthur about what he saw in the crystal. But how could he?

Their trip back to Camelot was swift. They wasted no time after they had returned the young girl. However, Merlin didn't fail to notice the cold way Arthur was treating him. When they stopped for a short rest to water the horses and eat, Merlin hadn't even gotten off his horse before Arthur was bossing him around.

"Merlin, water the horses," he commanded without a hint of kindness. "While you're at it, gather some wood for a fire."

"I thought we weren't stopping long?"

"Whether we are, or whether we're not, I want a fire," Arthur snapped.

Merlin frowned but did as he was told. He was just gathering the horses' reigns when Arthur yelled, "Be quick about it." Merlin looked up at the rest of the knights who all looked at Arthur, who was resting under a tree, and then to Merlin. They all wore the same expression of confusion.

Leon smiled, "I'll gather some wood while you tend to the horses."

Before Merlin could offer any thanks Arthur growled, "No need." He glared at Merlin from where he was sitting. "Merlin can handle _everything _himself. Can't you Merlin? He doesn't need to rely on anyone for anything."

He was definitely mad about something. "Yes, Sire," Merlin bowed humbly.

Once the horses were watered and wood was piled up high in Merlin's arms, he returned to camp. He dropped the wood at his feet, Arthur and the knights where all back on their horses. They looked rested, fed and ready to go. Merlin also didn't fail to notice how all the knights averted their eyes.

"Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes impatiently. "Hurry up, we don't have time for you to take nature walks."

Gritting his teeth, Merlin got back on his horse. "Any food left?" he tried to sound pleasant.

The knights continued to look away.

"Yes," Arthur responded. "We saved you one roll of bread..."

Merlin sighed with relief as his stomach growled.

"...until I ate it." Arthur's smile seemed to dare Merlin to get angry.

Keeping his face reserved Merlin said, "That's okay. I've been meaning to cut back on my food intake. Wouldn't want to get _fat_." Merlin returned Arthur's smile.

For the rest of the trip the knights were all wise enough to stay clear of whatever was going on between the king and his manservant. Merlin lagged behind glaring at Arthur's back, he didn't know what Arthur was upset about but he wasn't going to take his abuse.

Once in Camelot, Arthur assembled his knights. He told them of Mordred's return and that it was not to be spread outside their circle. Then he sent sets of knights to different parts of the land surrounding the White Mountains. They were to kill any magical creatures that were tormenting his people and then return to Camelot.

While Arthur was meeting with his knights Merlin was with Gaius searching through the books to find a way to destroy the Shrieker. He had told Gaius everything he had told Arthur, but Gaius, sensing there was more asked, "Is that all you learned from Mordred?"

Not able to hold back, Merlin answered, "I saw the future again."

It was obvious by the way Gaius's features darkened that he took this as bad news. "And what did you see?"

"Me leading the people of magic against Camelot. Mordred is so convinced that I will eventually join his cause that he didn't even attack me. He appeared completely unthreatened by me. I know it to be impossible and yet, I have seen the future many times before and no matter what I did to avoid it, it always came to pass."

Gaius frowned thoughtfully as he flipped to another page in his book. "How could that be? This must be some trick of Mordred's."

"I don't think so."

Gaius came around the table and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Remember, the future is not set in stone."

"What if it is?"

Reading Merlin's thoughts, Gaius responded, "Just because you saw it in a stone, it does not mean that it is unchangeable. You must control your own destiny, Merlin," Gaius told him firmly.

"But how can I know what choices won't lead to that destiny?" Merlin began flipping through the book of magical creatures when Gaius offered him no answers. He flipped the pages a few more times and then stopped and went back a page. "I found it."

Opening the book wide, Merlin turned it so that Gaius could see it too. A picture of the Shrieker with the body of a long, slender man and the wings of a bat was drawn on the left. A black smudge was where the head should be. Gaius ran a finger over the page and started reading.

"_The Shrieker is a dark creature born from the decaying body of dragon bones. It is blind therefore it emanates a high pitched shriek to navigate through the skies. It is said that the Shrieker's true face is unknown even to itself. When looked upon its face will appear as the one creature you fear the most. Feared by all other creatures, the Shrieker has the power to compel them to do its bidding._"

"That's why there are so many magical creatures causing trouble," Merlin said. "The Shrieker is being controlled by Mordred and Mordred is forcing the Shrieker to cause all the other magical creatures to attack people."

"But that doesn't explain how Mordred has control over the Shrieker or how to kill it," Gaius pointed out as he flipped to the next page. "There is nothing else in this book about the Shrieker, but there may be something..." Gaius went to a bookshelf and pushed some books aside and then pulled out another book hidden behind them. He opened it up. "This may have something helpful, it's a book of dark magic and I believe," he continued to say while flipping through the pages, "it may tell us how Mordred is able to control the Shrieker. Here it is, it says, _to possess the bone of a magical creatures is to control it. _I am not sure if that is how Mordred has gained control over the Shrieker but it is a possibility. Shriekers are very powerful magical creatures and I doubt Mordred knows of any incantation, if there are any, that can control a Shrieker."

The door to Gaius's door swung open and Arthur stepped in.

"What have we learned," he demanded.

"Not much," Gaius admitted. "We believe that Mordred possesses the bone of a Shrieker and that is how he is controlling it. Since all other creatures fear the Shrieker they will do as the Shrieker commands and in turn what Mordred commands."

"Hmm," Arthur looked thoughtful. "Since Mordred will be harder to find then we will have to go after the Shrieker."

"That will not be so easy. Shriekers are born from the bones of a dead dragon. Dragon bones are harder and denser than any metal. In order to pierce the skin of a Shrieker you will need the bone of a dragon."

"That is a problem," Arthur said. "Dragons are all extinct besides the white one we saw while battle the Saxons. How are we going to find a bone?"

Hesitantly, Merlin said, "I might know of someone who may know where a dragon graveyard is."

"And who would this _someone _be?" Arthur raised is brow suspiciously.

Merlin shrugged, "An old friend."

"Does this old friend of yours also know magic?"

"No, but he knows a lot about it."

"And why am I just hearing about him?"

"Because he's a very private person and he doesn't like many visitors but you can trust him."

Arthur frowned.

"Trust me," Merlin added with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur said, "Go."

After grabbing a few things, Merlin left after telling Arthur, "I'll be back before morning."

Pursing his lips, Arthur turned to Gaius.

"You'll have to give him time," Gaius told him calmly. "Merlin has had to keep secrets all his life, it is not easy for him just to be open. But if it will make you feel better, his heart is always in the right place."

"It better be," Arthur scowled. "But you tell him this, if he wants to earn my complete trust again and remain in Camelot, he had better stop keeping secrets." With that said, Arthur swept passed Gaius and out the door.

Arthur entered his chamber that night discouraged. He sat down on his bed and was soon joined by Gwen.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Merlin, who else."

"What has he done now?" She asked soothingly.

"He's infuriating," Arthur practically exploded coming to his feet. "I overheard his conversation with Mordred in the cave. He didn't know I was there. But I heard something and when I asked him about it...he lied straight to my face. Just a few days ago he looked me in the eye and said he didn't want to lie to me anymore and then what does he do?"

"He lies to you," Gwen answered.

"He lies to me," Arthur repeated almost shouting.

Gwen stood up and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "What did you overhear?"

There was a long pause before Arthur answered, "I heard Mordred tell Merlin that one day Merlin will lead the people of magic."

"How could that be?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see anything from where I stood but Merlin seemed very upset about it, like he was afraid it may actually be true."

Arthur turned to look at Gwen. "I am trying to trust him again but even now he's off seeing some old friend that he won't tell me about."

Taking Arthur's hand, Gwen guided him back to the bed. "Have patience with him. After everything he has done for you and Camelot, I believe he deserves it." Then with a mischievous smile she added, "Besides, you're not always the easiest person to tell things to."

"What?"

"You do have a slight temper."

Arthur jumped to his feet, "I do not."

Laughing, Gwen said, "I think throwing things at Merlin and piling up a list of ridiculous chores, Merlin would disagree."

Arthur took in a deep breath, "Fine. I will practice patience with him. But he better not wait too long or I'll show him more than a slight temper."

It took Merlin a few hours ride to make it to where the Great Dragon rested in his cave. Upon his approach, the Great Dragon lifted his weary head. "Young warlock, I am very pleased to see you."

"And I you old friend," Merlin responded solemnly. "How are you doing?"

"Well for my age," the Great Dragon said. "But I sense you have again come to me troubled."

Merlin nodded. "I am sorry to ask so much of you."

"I am pleased, Merlin, to be of help to you until I reach the last of my days in this world. Now what troubles you?"

"Mordred has returned, and it is my fault. By calling Arthur back from the dead I also set in motion the dark magic that brought Mordred. He uses the powers of the sorcerers who have been sentenced to death by King Uther. And now he wishes to turn everyone against the people of the Old Religion so they will unite and bring war to all the kingdoms. The worst of it is, I saw myself in the Crystal of Neahtid leading the people of magic against Camelot. Yet, I know I would never betray Arthur but all that I've ever foreseen has come true. I don't know how this could be."

Deep understanding passed in the Great Dragon's blazing eyes. "Do you remember what I said you when I first told you it was your destiny to protect Arthur?"

Merlin looked up.

"I said that none of us can choose our destiny and none of us can escape it."

"So you are saying that what I saw in the crystal is my destiny?" Merlin was confused, what he saw in the crystal conflicted with his destiny to stand by Arthur's side and unite the land of Albion.

"That is for you to find out for yourself, but know this, Young Warlock, your destiny remains the same and always will. I wish I could be of more help."

Merlin sighed then said, "Perhaps you can help me with something else. Mordred controls a Shrieker."

"A very rare and dangerous magical creature."

"Yes, and he is using the Shrieker to control other magical creatures. In order to kill a Shrieker we need to find a dragon's bone."

"This I can help you with. There is a dragon's graveyard hidden deep in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, where all the dragon's bodies were placed after Uther slaughtered my kin. Travel along the eastern stream and it will lead you to the dragon's grave."

"Thank you old friend."

Merlin turned to leave but the Great Dragon halted him. "Merlin, Shriekers are related to dragons. It is possible that you may be able to control it long enough to deliver a deadly blow."

Merlin nodded and then took off back to Camelot. Arthur and he could waste no time if they wanted to stop Mordred spreading the fear of magic any farther.

Dawn crested over the horizon as Merlin and Arthur readied their horses for departure.

"Are you sure your old friend's information is good?" Arthur asked.

Considering that a dragon was the one to tell Merlin where to find a dragon's grave, Merlin answered, "I'm pretty sure."

"Let's hope so. I've had reports back from multiple knights that more and more magical creature are appearing. Farmers have left their fields and don't dare to go out. This needs to end now."

Merlin could only shake his head in agreement as he mounted his horse. Moments later he and Arthur road out at full speed toward the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

In a village not far from Camelot, Leon ran like a lion was chasing him to the open doors of a large barn. A mound of dirt was on his heels. Once he reached the barn he threw himself at the open doors narrowly escaping a rat-like creature who popped out of the ground trying to grab him with its long claws. The villagers all huddled together in the barn trapped while Thorpes, nasty creatures the size of large dogs that buried people and then fed on their rotting flesh, circled around the barn looking for a way in.

Percival pulled Leon to his feet. When Percival raised a brow, Leon said shaking his head, "It was too late the family was already gone."

With slumped shoulders, Percival looked at all the frighten villagers. "What are we going to do? There are too many of them for us alone to handle."

"We will have to think of something."

Leaning in, Percival asked in a hushed tone, "I fear Mordred's plan is working. These people aren't ignorant, they know these creature appeared because of dark magic. Fear will only push a man so far before he takes up arms and fights back."

"Yes, which is exactly what Mordred wants. The people of the Old Religion have been persecuted for years, who knows what their breaking point will be."

Some of the villagers screamed when the barn began to tilt to the right. Over twenty Thorpes circled the barn digging underneath.

"Perhaps we should worry about Mordred later," Leon suggested, "and first try to find a way out of this mess."

"Agreed," Percival added. "Very soon those disgusting creatures are going to bury this whole barn."

Leon climbed up one of the barrels of hay and looked out a small narrow window. Across the field was a little pond. "I have an idea," he said.

"Is it a good one?" Percival asked skeptically.

"It's an _idea_."

Blowing out a mouth full of air, Percival said, "Let's do it."

After hearing Leon's idea, Percival found himself climbing the rafters to make his way to a window that he'd climb through in order to get to the roof of the barn. He grumbled when he found himself momentarily stuck going through the window. "Sure, send the biggest man through the smallest window."

Once on top of the roof he looked over the edge. "This is going to hurt." He flung himself as far as he could and landed with a thud. He had no time to rest before the mounds of dirt raced toward him. The pond was a hundred yards away and he'd would have to reach it before the Thorpes caught him, sore ankle and all.

Through the small window, Leon sent arrows at the mounds of dirt killing the few that got too close to Percival. A yard away, Percival dove into the cold, murky water. He had made it. The mounds of dirt stopped before they reached the pond and turned back around. Percival stripped himself of his armor and with the breast plate began digging a canal to the tunnel the Thorpes had made to chase him. It took a few minutes but once he broke through the last wall of dirt, the pond water began to flood the tunnels of the Thorpes.

Like spring flowers, the Thorpes' fury bodies with their long snouts began to pop out of the ground. The doors of the barn burst open and Leon, followed by every villager, ran out of the barn carry pitchforks, large pieces of wood and every other object they could use to kill the nasty creatures. Percival let out a Whoop! and grabbed his sword.

The Thorpes hissed and growled as they began to fall one by one. A few buried themselves back underground running for their lives but the majority were killed. When it was over the villagers cried joyously.

"That was a good idea," Percival told Leon, slapping him on the back. "But what are we going to do about their now drained pond?"

Leon looked at the muddy bottom of the villager's once beautiful pond. A few fish flapped around on the bottom suffocating and the frogs around the pond croaked.

"We should probably get back to Camelot," Leon said ignoring Percival's question.

With a chuckle, Percival said, "Probably."

Deep in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Merlin and Arthur raced their horses at the bottom of a ravine as a pack of gigantic scorpions chased them with their long clawed hands. Their stingers struck the sides of the ravine causing many fallen rocks to slow their prey's retreat.

"I hate these things," Merlin yelled.

Arthur didn't spare a glance back when he asked, "You've dealt with them before?"

"When Morgause tried to kill me."

"Morgause tried to kill? We are going to have a _long_ conversation."

Arthur spared a quick glance behind him and managed to dodge one of the scorpion's long tail by sliding to the side of his horse. Maintaining a good grip on his reigns, he swung at the tail with Excalibur chopping off the scorpion's stinger. Yellow juice squirted from the now severed end falling to the ground and dissolving anything it touched. "Just not right now," Arthur said breathlessly.

A loud shriek was heard overhead, sure enough, the shadow of the Shrieker passed over them.

"I think Mordred knows what we're up to," Arthur said.

More giant scorpions appeared up ahead crawling along the ravine walls cutting off Arthur and Merlin's escape route. Their horses came to an abrupt halt, rearing up and backing away from the giant scorpions that were drawing closer on every side. Arthur skillfully swung his sword cutting off more scorpion stingers here and there.

"Arthur," Merlin called out.

Arthur glanced to Merlin and saw that his eyes were glowing a bright gold.

"Take cover."

Without arguing, Arthur wrapped his arm around his head. He heard Merlin shout some words and then the ground began to rumble. Peeking out, he saw large rocks break away from the ravine walls. The rocks tumbled down sounding like violent thunder as they crushed the giant scorpions around them. A few scorpions scurried away frantically, but most were caught in the avalanche of falling rocks. The part of the scorpion's bodies that were not flattened under the boulders twitched and then eventually stopped moving.

When it was over and the dust around them settled, Arthur sheathed his sword. "You couldn't have done that before?"

Merlin scratched at a spot at the back of his neck, "I forgot that I didn't have to hide my magic."

"Next time, try to remember sooner." Arthur kicked his horse and it began to climb the ravine walls.

"You're welcome," Merlin mumbled kicking his horse.

"What," Arthur said glancing back with a mischievous smile. "Now that I know you're the one saving me all the time you expect some kind of reward?"

"No," Merlin said indignantly. "But is a smidgen of gratitude too much to ask for?"

Arthur raised a brow.

"Apparently," Merlin growled pushing his horse past Arthur's.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned around with brooding eyebrows.

"Thank you," Arthur said showing great sincerity.

Merlin's face first showed surprise and then it turned into a wide grin, "Was that so hard for your royal highness?"

Arthur scowled. "You're pushing it."

Again the Shrieker flew overhead reminding them why they were here. Without another word they both kicked their horses into high gear. The cry of the Shrieker grew louder. It was closing in. They stopped when they heard the Shrieker was close up ahead.

"How much farther?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well...do your thing," Arthur told him wiggling his left fingers by his eyes.

Merlin's mouth fell opened. "What is," Merlin wiggled his fingers by his eyes mimicking Arthur, "that supposed to be?"

"You know," Arthur pointed a hand toward the forest, "look ahead."

Merlin looked insulted, "Is that your impression of me using magic?"

"Merlin."

"You don't see me doing a stupid impression of you wielding your sword."

"Merlin."

Rolling his eyes, Merlin did as Arthur requested. Seeing through the forest he came upon the dragon's graveyard. "It's not far."

With that they took off. The sound of branches breaking overhead stopped them just before the Shrieker crashed through the trees. Their horses reared up so high that they fell over backward knocking off their riders. The horses took off as the Shrieker, standing over nine feet tall, spreading its wings out, let out an earsplitting cry.

Arthur was quick on his feet, striking at the Shrieker before he could take a swipe with its own claws. When Excalibur clashed with the skin of the Shrieker it made a loud Clang! but no harm was done to the Shrieker.

"We need the bone of a dragon," Merlin said coming to his feet.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur continued to fend off the Shrieker, "I forgot why we came on this quest. How do propose we get around him?" The Shrieker swiped at Arthur who rolled to one side dodging the attack.

"Like this." Using magic, Merlin pulled back a large branch behind the Shrieker and released it. The branch broke, splintering off in a hundred pieces when it hit the Shriekers skull. The Shrieker cried out angrily at Merlin and took off toward him. Merlin was quick to run, "Get the bone!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Arthur didn't hesitate as he ran as fast as he could through the forest. He skidded to a halt just before a small cliff. Down below large dragon bones were scattered everywhere but there was no time to take in the scene of hundreds of dragon bones. Climbing down, he scanned the sea of bones for one that would suit his purpose.

The Shrieker was close. Taking in a deep breath, Merlin turned around and roared in the Dragonlord's tongue for the Shrieker to halt. The Shrieker did stop under the power of Merlin's voice, but not for long. The Shrieker's long slender hands covered its grotesque head and it cried out while it whipped its head back and forth trying to break Merlin's spell. When the Shrieker took a step forward, Merlin took that as a bad sign and began running again.

Breaking through the line of trees, Merlin didn't have time to stop himself before he rolled down a cliff and crashed into dragon bones. Groaning, Merlin rolled onto his side and slowly back onto his feet.

Moments later, the Shrieker broke through the trees and glided down landing right in front of Merlin. Strengthening his stance, Merlin raised his hands commanding fire to separate himself from the Shrieker.

Up on top of the cliff, Merlin could see Arthur with a long, sharp dragon bone in his hands. He nodded at Merlin and Merlin nodded back. Whispering in the Dragonlord's tongue loud enough so only the Shrieker could hear, he commanded it to back up. The Shrieker covered his head fighting against Merlin's power. Merlin lifted his hands and used a spell to shove the Shrieker back even more.

Arthur sank low ready to pounce on the Shrieker when it was in position. One more push from Merlin sent the Shrieker back into Arthur's reach. Arthur leapt from his spot on the small cliff. He brought the sharp dragon bone down piercing the back of the Shrieker's neck. The Shrieker thrashed about trying to get Arthur off its back. Arthur yelled out as one of the claws scratched Arthur at his waste. The Shrieker tried to cry but all it did was let out a loud gurgle as it fell to the ground. Arthur rolled off the Shrieker's back and landed on one knee.

Once the Shrieker lay dead with oozing blood coming out of its throat, Arthur let out a groan grabbing at his side.

Merlin ran toward Arthur kneeling down beside him. "Let me see," he demanded.

"It's just a scratch," Arthur said pulling his hand away from his bloody side. The Shriekers claws tore through Arthur's chainmail.

"Just a scratch?" Merlin asked doubtfully, then he lightly patted the open wound.

Arthur rolled to his unwounded side and growled painfully, "Merlin."

"You're being a big baby for just a scratch."

Arthur glared.

"I can heal this," Merlin assured him with a smile.

Arthur looked a bit weary at first then he nodded for Merlin to go ahead.

Merlin placed both hands over the wound. He closed his eyes and whispered an enchantment. The wound slowly began to close until there was nothing left but the torn chainmail and bloody clothes as evidence.

Arthur sat up and twisted at the waist with a look of surprise. "That is a neat trick."

With a laugh Merlin said, "I used to have to wait until you lost consciousness from a wound before I could heal you."

Arthur chuckled at what Merlin had just admitted. Merlin helped Arthur to his feet and then they went in search of their run away horses.

A couple hours later as they were approaching Camelot Arthur noticed Merlin's silence. "Is there is something you want to ask me Merlin? I can tell by the way you keep opening your mouth and closing it again that there is something you want to say or ask."

When Merlin didn't respond right away, Arthur prompted again with his usual impatient way he said Merlin's name.

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes."

"With all that has happened to you and Camelot because of the result of magic. And now with Mordred and all the trouble he is now causing. Do you believe magic is corrupt?"

Arthur turned his horse around. Merlin appeared deeply troubled.

"As you can imagine," Arthur started, "I have been giving this a lot of thought recently. But I've come to the conclusion that magic is only another form a power and I believe power in all its forms, whether as a leader, a skilled swordsman or as a sorcerer, can corrupt if we are not careful. You are no more in danger of becoming corrupt as I am. We both need to be careful and remember that power should be used to protect and not to destroy."

Arthur watched as Merlin's troubled look slowly disappeared.

They continued their journey back to Camelot with Merlin in awe at Arthur's words. Merlin thoughts had been overcome by the fear that one day he would join Mordred but after what Arthur said, it put most of his fears to rest. How did Arthur know exactly what to say to comfort Merlin? It was like Arthur knew what was troubling him.

Once Arthur and Merlin reached the Citadel they were greeted by Gwen and Gaius. Gwen ran to Arthur throwing her arms around him and then kissing him on the mouth.

Gaius wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Don't expect the same kind of greeting from me," he said looking at Gwen and Arthur.

That night Arthur got reports that most of the magical creatures had been killed and the rest had disappeared. After the meeting Merlin walked with Arthur back to his chamber.

"This, I'm afraid, it but a small victory," Arthur said sounding discouraged.

"I'm not sure it was a victory at all," Merlin sighed heavily. "Mordred already accomplished what he wanted. The kingdom knows there is dark magic in the land; that evil magic didn't end with Morgana."

They walked down the hall a little farther before Arthur stopped and said, "Merlin," he placed a hand on his servant's shoulders.

Merlin responded with a look of concern.

"I've decided, I'm going to trust you...completely from now on."

Merlin blinked, unable to say anything to Arthur's declaration of trust.

"Well, only about certain things," Arthur clarified.

Merlin let out a laugh, "You can't say you're going to trust me completely and then take it back."

"Come on, I'm not going to trust your opinion on woman or style in clothing attire. Or your incompetent way of handling a sword or any weapon for that matter."

"Oh, well that's all right." Merlin seemed unaffected by the insult. "I don't completely trust you with everything either."

"Like what?" Arthur asked, sounding like there couldn't be anything he shouldn't be trusted with.

"Like your inept ability to give a sincere apology, your complete lack of respect for your most valuable servant and your incompetent way of saying thank you or showing any gratitude for that matter."

Arthur's eyes narrowed but whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Gwen's presence. "Boys," she said coming to Arthur's side, "are we getting along."

"Perfectly," Arthur answered, turning to her and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Good," then she opened up the chamber door and went inside.

Arthur was about to follow her but Merlin asked, "Arthur, what did you see when you looked at the Shrieker?"

There was a moment of hesitation and then Arthur said with a shrug, "A dragon's head. Don't misunderstand, I'm not afraid of a dragon but ever since seeing that white dragon when we battled the Saxons they've been on my mind. I was sure after we destroyed that egg that all the dragons were extinct but I wonder how many more unseen threats are out there."

"Oh," Merlin said, then he bid the king good night.

Gaius found Merlin an hour later sitting on his bed nervously rubbing his hands together. Taking a seat next to him, Gaius asked, "Did things not go so well between you and Arthur today?"

"Everything was fine," Merlin responded with his focus remaining on the ground. "Arthur even told me that he is going to trust me again."

"So soon? That's wonderful."

"It would be if he could trust me, but there is still so much he doesn't know, so much I am still hiding from him. He doesn't know that I am the one who released the Great Dragon and caused all that destruction on Camelot or that I am the one that saved the White Dragon. And he doesn't know about what Mordred showed me in the crystal." Merlin gave Gaius a desperate look, "What should I do?"

Gaius thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't you start with having something to eat after such a long day and let tomorrow sort itself out."

Nodding, Merlin stood up and followed Gaius out of his room.

**EPISODE 3 COMING OCTOBER 12, 2013**

**SHOW YOUR GRATITUDE****-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Also, check out (A Grim Awakening The Forest of Hollow) on Amazon. My first published novel.**


	3. Episode 3: Through the Looking Glass

**Updating early, I'm going to be gone all tomorrow.**

**Merlin Season 6 **

Episode 3: Through the Looking Glass (Totally jacked this title. ;) It fits. )

In the dark woods, under the cloak of a bitter cold night three undesirable men, with rotting teeth and scraggly hair, sat around a fire as they rummaged through a large beautifully decorated trunk. They laughed as they made jokes about the whimpering, yet saucy lady they had ambushed as she was traveling with her entourage. Pulling out sparkling jewelry, covered with sapphires, diamonds and emeralds, and fine silk dresses they discussed the price they would fetch for each item. Their boisterous laughter and slurred speech came to a sudden stop when a hollow laughing from numerous voices echoed through the trees. Each of the men were on their feet with their swords in hand.

"Who's there?" a large man with long dark hair asked first, he wore a long brown cloak. He whipped around when he heard laughter behind him. "Show yourself, you coward."

"Mwah ha," the hollow laughter continued. "We are the guardians of the forest," a voice echoed. "Did you think you would get away attacking an innocent, and may I add a very beautiful, woman in my forest. You are surrounded, now throw down your weapons and leave my forest." The hollow voice roared through the trees.

The three men looked at each other with puzzled faces and then they threw their heads back and laughed at the absurdity of the faceless voice.

A round man with a large mustache, whose belly shook when he laughed said, "Do you think us fools? You are nothing but a coward who is hiding in the trees trying to trick us into giving you are loot. We will not fall for your trick."

Again the laughter of numerous voices shook the trees' leaves, then the voice said, "I have given you fair warning."

Up in the trees, hiding behind a large branch full of leaves a young man about sixteen, with short, dark wavy hair, a strong jaw and a long lean body squatted down. He lifted his bow and arrow aiming for a rope in a tree across from him that held back another arrow in a crossbow he had positioned earlier. With a smirk he released his arrow and it cut through the rope. The arrow in the crossbow fired, whizzing through the air and narrowly missing the round man's foot.

Again the young man shot his arrow into the trees surrounding the camp unleashing arrows upon the three men. The men danced around their small fire as the arrows shot at their feet. When one arrow hit the third man, an older man with protruding shoulder bones under his torn gray coat, in the foot, he threw down his sword and ran into the dark forest.

"Wait up," the other two called.

When they were gone, the young man climbed down the tree and proceeded to put the contents of the trunk back inside. "Morons," he scoffed under his breath.

* * *

In and inn not too far away, a beautiful young woman with golden hair sat at a table whimpering dramatically. An elderly woman attending her, patted her hand and said soothingly, "You should be gratefully, Lady Annabeth, that all they took was your trunk."

"Grateful?" Lady Annabeth sneered dabbing at her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "My finest dresses were in that trunk."

"True," the elderly woman continued in a whisper, "but your father's guards fought bravely to protect you."

Lady Annabeth sniffed, "They should have given their lives to protect my trunk."

The door to the inn opened and the young man from the forest walked in. He was dressed in high black boots, brown breeches, a loose light blue shirt and a long, leather black coat. He came to Lady Annabeth and sat down. "Your trunk has been returned and one of your men is bringing it to your room as we speak." He then grabbed Lady Annabeth mug of liquid and drank it in one gulp. "Like I said, all too easy. In fact, I think I wasted too many arrows on those cowards."

Lady Annabeth eyes lit up with joy, "Thank you, Sir Gareth. I should have never doubted you."

Gareth smiled, "About my payment?"

Looking astonished, Lady Annabeth said, "Are you not a knight of Camelot. Should you not have done this feat as a duty to the realm?" Then she batted her long lashes, "Or as a service for a young beautiful lady."

"I am not a knight yet," Gareth said. "I am on my way to Camelot now to join my brother, Gwaine, as a knight. But I need money to make my journey."

With a huff Lady Annabeth said, "Well consider this your first act of duty." She crossed her arms.

Gareth leaned forward, "Am I under the correct assumption that you refuse to pay the sum you promised me?"

Lady Annabeth swallowed a little intimidated by Gareth's strong glare. His eyes were a deep gray. "In my defense you asked for a ridiculous amount as payment and I only agreed because I did not believe you would be able to retrieve it."

Gareth gazed at the high and mighty lady for a moment, then he stood up abruptly. He bowed and began to take his leave but then turned back toward Lady Annabeth, "Before I go I should tell you that not all the contents of your trunk could be retrieved." A smile of pure mischief lit up Gareth's face, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Before Lady Annabeth could yell in outrage, Gareth was out the inn's door. He patted his pocket full of jewels, he wasn't a knight…yet.

* * *

As Gareth began untying his horse, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He looked in the direction he had seen the movement and gasped. His older brother, Gwaine, stood not ten feet away. "Gwaine?"

Gwaine took off behind the inn. Gareth ran after him. When Gareth reached the back of the inn, Gwaine had disappeared. He frantically looked around, with only light from the moon to aid him, until he saw him in the distance standing inside the forest behind the inn. Gwaine inclined his head toward his younger brother then turned and ran deeper into the dark forest, Gareth followed.

Once in the forest, Gareth stopped to catch his breath. "Gwaine," he called out. "Why do you hide from me?"

Gwaine then stepped out from behind a tree. His transparent body caused Gareth to step back. Gareth looked at his brother's ghostly form with confusion. "No," Gareth moaned. "Tell me you are not some spirit."

"I am sorry, younger brother. I am as you guessed."

"But how?" Gareth moaned. "Did you die in the war against the Saxons?"

Gwaine shook his head. "The cause of my death is why I have come to visit you."

"If it is fowl-play, I will avenge you."

Gwaine smiled showing no teeth and then said, "There is a great evil in Camelot. I was killed because I discovered this secret."

"Tell me everything," Gareth said holding back the emotion in his throat.

"There are those in the walls of Camelot who walk closely with the king who wish him harm. They are using magic to gain his trust and then they intend to destroy him and all of Camelot. The people of the Old Religion cannot be trusted."

"Then I will warn the king."

"No, he will not believe a stranger over his own friends and his knights, even if you are my brother. You must reveal the threat without be detected."

Gareth frowned, "How can I do that?"

Gwaine lifted his arm and opened his fist. A small mirror, the size of a coin rested in his palm. The mirror had a hole where a leather strap, long enough to hang around a neck, was tied to it. "Wear this," Gwaine told him. "This mirror will reveal those whose intentions are evil. Find a way to get close to the king, but be carefully not to be known unless suspicion should fall on you."

With a nod, Gareth took the neckband and hung it around his neck. When he looked up, Gwaine was gone. With his shoulders slumped he made his way back to his horse.

* * *

Mordred watched Gareth ride off with his horse. He wore a satisfied smile. He pulled out an identical mirror, though slightly larger than the one he gave Gareth, out of his dark blue cloak. The mirror reflected the road ahead of Gareth. As he looked into the mirror the angry whispers of the dead sorcerers he had heard since he rose from his grave grew louder. Their voices caused Mordred to jerk his head around and twitch his left eye. "Shut up," he shouted. The whispering ceased but only for moment, always just a moment.

* * *

Back in Camelot knights, gathered in groups of five and six, were spread out over the grassy hill side training with swords, maces and other various weapons. In the armory room Arthur impatiently waited for Merlin to bring him his chainmail, armor and sword. With arms loaded high, Merlin began making his way toward Arthur, the metal clanged at he walked.

"Don't forget my mace," Arthur called out. "I'll be needing that today, too."

Sighing, Merlin turned around and grabbed the mace that was laying against the stone wall.

"And throwing daggers," Arthur added.

Merlin tucked the heavy and pointy mace under his arm and shifted the armor to his left hand. He managed to grab a few daggers lying on a table.

"You know what," Arthur appeared to be thinking. "We have a lot of new recruits, I think they should also practice with the spear. I would like to see how good their arms are. Grab that too."

With a look of pure irritation, Merlin again turned back to the assortment of weapons. He could feel the mace under one arm and Excalibur under the other arm, were slipping. He squeezed his arms tighter to his side. The muscles in his arms burned but he held on as he turned his head to the side and grabbed a spear with his teeth. Success! He turned back around just to have one end of the spear hit the wall which jolted his whole body causing everything he was holding to fall to the floor. The clanging metal echoed in the armory as it hit the stone floor.

Arthur looked up from the training schedule he was going over raising his brow, but not in surprise. "Was holding only what you can carry too complicated to figure out?"

Merlin through Arthur a stubborn glare. "You'll be surprised how much I can carry." His eyes shined gold and as they did the armor, spear, mace, daggers and Excalibur levitated off the ground and started floating toward Arthur.

Merlin stood by Arthur and asked, "Anything else you'd like to practice with today?"

Arthur shook his head and scowled at the objects in the air.

Almost all the floating objects had made it to Arthur and Merlin, the only weapon that remained in the air was the mace. But before the mace made it, the door to the armory flew wide open and Leon stepped in. Merlin quickly inclined his head upward so that the mace was floating just above Leon.

Leon bowed and said, "All the new recruits have signed in, Sire. You'll be pleased with the amount of brave young men that are willing to serve their king and people."

Arthur nodded doing his best not to look up at the floating mace. "That's good. I will be out in a moment. I have just a few things I'd like to discuss with Merlin," he put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed, "first." He turned his head toward Merlin and scowled. Merlin had plastered a completely innocent look on his face as he tried not to show the pain Arthur was causing in his shoulder.

Leon bowed and existed.

As soon as the door was closed Arthur rounded on Merlin so fast that Merlin lost his concentration and the mace clattered to the ground. "How on earth did you ever manage to hide from me that you had magic, for so long?" he shouted softly. "Have you always been this foolish? Or is it because now that I know, you are taking less precautions and becoming more incompetent?"

"Hmm," Merlin pondered rubbing his shoulder. "I don't think I am using magic any more than I usually did. Perhaps now that you know, it's _you _who has become less foolish and incompetent then you were before."

Arthur grabbed his gauntlet and made as if he was going to hit Merlin, and then said, "Forget it. I don't have time for this right now." Then he pointed his finger in Merlin's face, "I don't want to see you using magic to do your chores anymore. There is no point risking you being found out for something so meaningless."

"That's okay," Merlin shrugged, "I've had a lot of practice hiding it from you before."

"Merlin," Arthur growled.

With a smug smile, Merlin began helping Arthur put on his chainmail and armor. In another ten minutes they were outside with all the new recruits on a bright sunny day.

* * *

Throughout the morning and most of early afternoon the new recruits proved their skill in swordplay, hand to hand combat, the mace and every other weapon that could kill a man. There was one who stood out above the rest, a teenage boy with short wavy brown hair, a strong nose and a tall lean body. He was quick on his feet in combat and even quicker at throwing insults that enraged his opponent.

"Who is that?" Arthur asked as the young boy dodged the meaty fist of his opponent.

Leon looked down at his scroll. "His name is Gareth, he is only fifteen. He is our youngest and as you can see our most talented recruit."

"Along with being the most obnoxious one." Arthur put a finger to his lip, "He reminds me of someone."

Merlin agreed.

Gareth slid under his opponent's legs and kicked the back of his opponent's knees causing him to collapse forward on his knees. "Did that hurt, because it looked like it hurt," Gareth mocked.

His more muscular opponent roared as he rolled back on to his feet, but no matter if he was on his feet or off them it made no difference Gareth was too fast.

"Come on," Gareth continued, "You're so slow you're moving backwards. I know I'm good but you make me look even better." Gareth's muscular opponent was tiring out because all the taunting had angered him to the point that he began swinging wildly. "I hope this isn't your only carrier option." Out of steam, Gareth's large opponent fell to the ground without Gareth throwing one punch. "Nap time."

Gareth proved his superior skills in all areas of combat but he excelled at the bow and arrow. At the end the training all the new recruits gathered. Arthur stood before them higher up on the hill. "You all have done very well today. You've made your king proud. Tonight we will be having a feast, to which you are all invited to. It is a feast that will be in honor of the men that we lost. I know that many of you are eager to go off to battle but don't misunderstand me when I say, I hope that there will be peace in our land for many years. As honored as I would be to fight beside anyone of you, I pray that that day will not come soon, if ever. Now clean up and come back prepared to feast."

The new recruits began to disperse with high spirits as they anticipated the coming feast that night. Arthur signaled for Gareth to come forward.

"Sire," Gareth bowed slightly which did not go unnoticed by Arthur.

"You are very skilled for your age," Arthur said.

Gareth shrugged. "I know. That's why I want to be a knight. I was kind of hoping for more of a challenge," he stated like it was a simple fact. "It's been a long time since I have been able to test my skills."

Arthur smiled, amused. "You may be full of confidence, but there isn't an ounce of humility in you."

"Humility is for the weak," Gareth scoffed.

"Humility is for everyone," Arthur said with conviction placing a hand on one of Gareth's shoulders, "even for a king."

Gareth watched as Arthur turned away, his eyes cast downward and he frowned appearing deep in thought.

* * *

That night the feast was in full swing and spilled out into the Citadel. With all the mourning for fallen soldiers and the work that had to be done in securing Camelot and its people's safety, there had been no rejoicing for some time. Merlin watched from the sidelines with the smell of savory meat and hot bread causing his mouth to water. He helped fill knights' glasses every now and again. He was startled though when Arthur beckoned him to come over with simple wave of his hand. Merlin grabbed a full pitcher and brought it over ready to fill Arthur's cup but as he neared closer he noticed that Arthur's cup was still full.

"Your Highness," Merlin said, waiting for Arthur's orders.

"I want you to take a seat and join us," the king said, he kept his focus on his plate of food that he was eating.

Merlin frowned like he was unsure if he had heard right. "Sire?"

"You heard me," Arthur smiled finally looking up. "You have as much right as anyone of my knights to join the table. So you are off duty tonight, now take a seat before I think up more chores for you to do."

Merlin could only stare back at Arthur stunned. Arthur called another servant forward, the young servant woman led Merlin to an empty seat. Gaius smiled as Merlin passed him. Merlin was elated and yet slightly uncomfortable as he took his seat feeling underdressed in his blue shirt and red scarf.

The young woman filled Merlin's glass with purple liquid and placed a plate full of roasted chicken, boiled potatoes, a chunk of white cheese and hot bread before him. He looked up from his plate at Arthur who was smiling at him with his glass raised.

What was even more surprising than finding himself at the table that night was that not a single knight looked at him as if he didn't belong. Arthur, Gwen and Gaius were the only ones that knew what Merlin had done to help them win the battle against the Saxons but the knights still seemed to respect Merlin even without that knowledge.

Without further thought, Merlin began to dig in. He had made it through his chicken and most of his potatoes when he heard a lady's high pitched scream. He looked up and to his horror he saw a tray of freshly cooked chicken floating in the air and landing right before Percival who was sitting a few seats down from Merlin. The scrape of many chairs sounded throughout the room as the knights stood.

"He's a sorcerer!" the young servant woman that led him to his seat squealed back into a wall.

Merlin's eyes caught a flash of light. His head turned in the direction he saw it coming from. There was a shadow that lingered for a few moments just outside the window and then disappeared.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded looking from Percival to the servant woman and then throwing an accusing look Merlin's way. Merlin shook his head and lifted his hand waving off the accusation. Arthur turned back to the servant woman.

The young servant woman muttered, "Sir Percival asked for more chicken and when I went to fetch it I saw him use magic to make it fly right to him."

Percival stood up to defend himself, "Your Highness, I don't know what happened. I swear I didn't use magic. I was just thinking that that freshly roasted chicken looked good and then it came right toward me."

"He lies," another servant said trembling in fear. "Camelot is under attack by sorcery. We are all doomed."

The room filled up quickly with more terrifying cries. Some of the knights cried in outrage that there was no way Sir Percival was a sorcerer while others dared them to deny what they saw with their own eyes.

Arthur slammed his fist down hard on the table knocking a few cups over spilling the purple liquid that ran along the table and to the floor. "Silence!" Everyone went still. Arthur looked at Percival and then closed his eyes thinking for a moment, when he opened them again he said, "Guards, take Sir Percival to the dungeon. We will hold him there until we can get to the bottom of this."

The guards did as they were commanded. Percival didn't put up a fight. Seeing him taken away by the guards seemed to calm a few fears. Merlin again looked up at the window where he had seen that flash of light and the shadowy figure. He left his seat and came to stand next to Gaius. "This is Mordred's doing," he hissed.

"I don't doubt that."

* * *

Gareth climbed down one of the outside walls that surrounded Camelot. The mirror his brother had given was already safely put back underneath his shirt. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief but sucked it back in when he caught a glimpse of his brother's ghost behind a tree. "Gwaine," he called out.

Gwaine turned and headed deeper into the woods. Gareth followed, jogging to catch up. Just when he was on his brother, Gwaine disappeared. Gareth swiveled around to find Gwaine was now behind him.

"I did as you asked," Gareth started. "You were right. It was someone in Arthur's close circle that was a threat. It was a knight named Percival."

Gwaine nodded, "I thought as much. We were close as fellow knights of the realm. But I fear your task is not yet complete brother."

"What do you mean?" Gareth frowned.

"Percival is not the only one that has infiltrated King Arthur's circle. You must find all those that threaten him if the king and Camelot are ever to be safe."

Gareth placed his hand over the mirror under his shirt. His face showed unease and hesitation. "Are you sure?"

"I gave my life for king and crown. I sought you out beyond the grave because I was so sure. Will you do this for me, brother? Will you do this for your king?"

Gareth paused for only a moment, then nodded.

"I think one of Arthur's servants saw me tonight. I am not sure because he was sitting down with the knights."

Gwaine, who appeared like he was about to leave, turned back around. "Merlin."

Gareth shrugged, "I am not sure if that is his name but he was the same servant who stuck by Arthur's side today."

"Stay away from him," Gwaine commanded.

"Is he dangerous?" Gareth laughed at the very thought. "I'm pretty sure I could break him in half without even trying."

Gwaine's spirit grew larger, looming over Gareth. "Do as I say, and stay far away. He doesn't look like much but he has a keen eye and he will stop you from completing your mission if he catches you again."

"I understand."

Gareth watched as his brother disappeared and then turned back to Camelot.

* * *

The events of the feast spread quickly through Camelot that night and even to the villages bordering her. Fights broke out in the streets as neighbor argued with neighbor about what was to be done. The knights were sent out that night to curb the people's fears but the people attacked the knights with harsh words. Percival was another knight, just like Mordred, who sat at King Arthur's round table. There was no telling how many other knights possessed magic and there for was a threat to the people.

* * *

In the dungeon, Percival sat against a wall in his cell listening to all the commotion outside. The sound of footsteps coming down the stone stairs brought him back to his surroundings. Leon and Arthur appeared. Percival stood up to greet them and then said, "Arthur, please believe me. I did not use magic. I don't know how that tray of chicken flew to me. I..."

Arthur held up his hand. "I believe you. This is no doubt Mordred's doing."

Leon agreed with a nod and then asked, "Did you see anything or anyone out of the ordinary?"

With an impish look Percival answered, "I had a plate full of delicious food," was his only observation. "So unless you're asking me if the bread was a tad too dry or the potatoes undercooked, I saw and noticed nothing."

Arthur and Leon shook their heads.

"We will get to the bottom of this, so hold tight for now," Arthur said.

Percival nodded.

"And I'll make sure to tell the cooks your observation of their food," Leon added as if it was just as important.

"Uh," Percival said, "I'd rather you not. I found that that only angers them and then you have to be careful what you eat for a few days."

Arthur and Leon both chuckled.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius sat waiting up in Arthur's chamber room discussing what happened. Arthur entered the room along with Gwen a few moments later.

Merlin stood and asked, "How is Percival doing?"

"He'll be fine for a few days," Arthur said, "as long as the quality of food he is accustomed to eating remains the same. What have you figured out?"

Gaius answered, "We searched through the dining hall and found nothing out of the ordinary that would suggest there was an enchanted object. Merlin can sense magic."

Arthur turned to Merlin.

"I didn't feel anything. Even when the tray of chicken was in the air I sensed nothing. Magic normally leaves a lingering sensation but when Gaius and I searched the hall it felt normal."

"Tell Arthur what you think you saw," Gaius said.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I thought I saw a flash of light and a shadow just outside one of the windows of the dining hall."

Gwen asked, "Are you sure it wasn't some lightning in the distance and perhaps a curtain?"

"I can't be certain, it happened very fast and the movement of the shadow was very fluid, kind of like a curtain flowing." Merlin sounded like he was trying to convince himself that it was nothing that he saw.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Why do you want it to only be a curtain that you saw? What else do you think it could have been that was outside the window up that high?"

"If it was not Percival that performed magic," Gaius said, "then it was someone close by. And since we are all thinking of the same person..."

"You believe that Mordred was here tonight," Arthur finished.

"Or that it was just a curtain," Merlin added hopefully.

Raising one brow, Arthur asked, "Over the years, how often, Merlin, have your suspicions been wrong?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, thinking back. "Almost never."

"Then why are you trying to deny them now?"

Gaius was the one to answer, "Merlin doesn't like the idea that Mordred can now move in and out of Camelot undetected. If that is what Mordred is doing then that means he has become a very powerful warlock in a short time. He may be more of a threat than Nimueh, Morgause and Morgana combined."

"If Mordred is in Camelot then we need to find him." Arthur said. "I will send my knights to look but if someone else or something else is doing his dirty work for him then we need to find out who or what." Arthur directed his last comment to Merlin, clearly giving him the task.

Merlin and Gaius nodded, bowed and then left the room. As they made their way back home, Gaius said, "Seems like Arthur is giving you greater responsibility now."

"I know," Merlin responded sounding a little nervous.

"That doesn't make you happy? You've always wanted him to see you more than a servant and clearly now he does. He relies on you."

"That's what makes me nervous. Before, if I messed up or failed no one pointed a finger at me, now if a fail..."

"Trust in yourself."

"I just can't get out of my head what I saw in the crystal, that somehow in the future I will fail Camelot."

"Trust in yourself," Gaius said again.

"Is that the only advice you can give me?"

"Trust in the destiny you choose."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Gaius smiled.

* * *

The next morning a large crowd of angry and frightened people had gathered in the Citadel demanding to know what their king intended to do. Many wanted an execution just as King Uther had done in the past. Arthur stood high above them gazing down at the crowd with a deep frown on his face. "People of Camelot, I assure you that every measure is being taken to find out what happened last night."

"We know what happened!" someone in the audience cried.

Another voice shouted, "A sorcerer has yet again infiltrated Camelot, and who's to say it won't happen again or that there aren't now more among us?"

Merlin's feet began to shuffle, this was far worse than ever before. When Merlin had first come to Camelot and witnessed his first execution he felt that the people took pity on the young man who was slain. There was no pity in the eyes among this crowd, not even for a knight as loved as Percival. Merlin was comforted when Gwen reached over and lightly touched Merlin's elbow.

"Calm down and be silent!" Arthur commanded firmly. "I will not execute anyone, knight or other without a full investigation and a trial. Go back to your homes, stay off the streets as much as possible until this matter is solved."

The crowd remained where they were demanding more to be done, but Arthur said no more as he turned his back to them and went back inside.

* * *

Early afternoon, Gareth lined up with the rest of the new recruits on the training ground. Most of the knights were still out searching for an intruder in Camelot. After all the new recruits were accounted for and then divided into large groups for training, Gareth managed to slip away while the new recruits were being placed in their groups. He expertly made his way up the back wall and into the castle. He hid behind a tapestry letting a few servant pass him. Once they had passed Gareth pulled out the mirror and faced it toward them.

One of the servants was complaining about all the cleanup that needed to be done from last night's feast along with the rest of the chores she had to do that day. "Sometimes I wish I had more than two hands so I could get things done twice as fast and then enjoy the rest of my day off my feet."

In the small round mirror, the servant woman's reflection shone clearly. Mordred watched on the other side of the mirror that reflected everything Gareth pointed his mirror at. A small smile pulled at his lips. "Wish granted," he said. His eyes glowed as he muttered a few words of the Old Religion.

* * *

Back in the castle the servant woman's body turned stiff for a few moments and then she fell to the floor.

"Maddy," the other servant, an older woman, spoke. "Are you all right?"

Maddy slowly pushed herself off the ground, with not two hands but four. Maddy screamed as she gazed in horror at four hands and four identical arms that came out of her side. The second pair of arms had ripped through the side of her dress.

The older servant woman cried, "Sorcery! Sorcery!" She backed away from her young servant friend as she continued to point an accusing finger.

Two guards came running down the hall, they froze when they saw the strange scene before them.

"I heard her wish for more than two hands," the older servant accused frantically, "and now she has four."

Maddy sat crying on the floor as four hands covered her face.

With slight hesitation, the two guards took Maddy, who began hysterically deny that this was not her doing, by grabbing under both sets of arms and taking her straight to the dungeon.

* * *

As the day continued, two more knights, a member of the council and a cook were all seen using magic. The dungeon cells began to fill and the fears of the people of Camelot rose.

"This is madness," Merlin declared as he entered Gaius's home late afternoon. "Not a sign or trace of Mordred anywhere, yet I know this somehow is his doing. If Mordred is not in Camelot then how his he performing magic here?"

"Take a look at this," Gaius said opening a book. On the left page was a picture of a broken mirror and on the right was writing. "I have been searching through every book I could find to see if there is a way to perform magic from a great distance. Most require enchanted objects but once the object leaves your hands you do not have control of the magic it performs. I believe these spells are too focused, too precise to be the cause of an enchanted object. So while I was going through my books I too saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye." Gaius picked up a glass beaker, "It was this bouncing the sunlight coming through the window. You could have seen something bouncing or reflecting light from inside the dining hall last night. And that got me thinking." He then pointed to the drawing of the broken mirror. "This here says that if you can enchant a mirror and then break it, the two pieces will stay connected no matter how far apart they are. It's possible that Mordred can use a mirror to conduct or control magic from far away."

"You're saying, if there's a piece of a mirror here and Mordred has the other piece he can channel magic through it."

"It's a possibility."

"But if there is a piece of the mirror here, how is it getting around? Magic is not happening in one place but all over."

"Someone must be carrying it, if this is what is happening."

Merlin's eyes widened, "That's it! The shadow that I saw with the flash of light. But who could have possibly been outside the window? That window is high off the ground."

"It would have to be someone very athletic."

"You mean a knight."

"Or a new recruit. This all started yesterday when they all arrived."

"And all the Knights of the Round Table were inside will the new recruits ate out in the Citadel. Anyone of them could have broken away and not have been noticed."

Gaius looked grim as he said, "You had better go and tell Arthur."

* * *

Merlin found Arthur sitting at his table in his room with his hands over his face. He didn't even look up when Merlin entered the room. "You better have good news for me, Merlin, because I just got accused of being weak by some of the council members for not executing swift judgment."

"They called you weak right to your face?" Merlin asked astonished.

"No," Arthur said, "But they certainly implied it by how often they said, 'When Uther was king he did this and he did that.' I have tried to be better king than my father, more compassionate, more opened and not allowing fear to blind me."

"This is not your fault. This is Mordred's doing."

"Whether it is or whether it's not, unless we find the source things are going to get worse."

"Well I think Gaius might have found the source."

Arthur indicated that he was listen by looking up and leaning forward on his hands.

"Gaius believes that Mordred is able to conduct magic from far away using a broken mirror. If you enchant a mirror then even if it breaks the pieces of the mirror are still connected. Mordred might have one mirror while the other mirror is here in Camelot. I think the flash of light I saw just outside the window was light reflecting off a mirror. Someone here is doing Mordred's work for him."

Arthur stood, "Every place that magic has been present has been inside the castle walls. If there is someone working with Mordred then he is highly skilled in stealth."

"And probably very athletic, someone who might be in training, perhaps?"

"Are you accusing one of the new recruits?"

Merlin nodded, "The problem did start when they arrived."

Sitting back down Arthur said, "Then we have a problem. I can't very well order a search of the new recruits things, it will show distrust and if the search got out to the people then they too will lose faith in the future knights of Camelot. After the fight against the Saxons and now all this we are barely holding together as kingdom. If we are going to find out who is behind this then we must do it quickly and quietly."

"I have an idea. This person climbed the outside wall without being seen. If you could present a test tomorrow morning as a training exercise we might be able to narrow the field of suspects down."

Arthur stood again and clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Just when I think you've squeezed out the very last of your intelligence, you go and have a brilliant idea."

"I've come up with many brilliant ideas," Merlin defended.

"Yes, and every time you do, it surprises me."

"Then I must surprise you an awful lot."

Arthur let out a small laugh.

* * *

The next morning the new recruits gathered just outside Camelot's walls. Arthur stood before them fully dressed in his armor. "Today we are presenting to you a new challenge, a contest to see who among you has the courage and the skill to scale this wall. In battle there are many times that our enemies hide behind their stone walls, they may be holding prisoners. Or what if Camelot was taken and we needed to find a way back in to take it back from our enemy. This is why today we wish for you to prove your skills in this area."

Most of the new recruits looked up at the tall, stone wall showing eagerness to overcome such a challenge. A few looked scared but hid it behind calm faces. Among the new recruits Merlin saw one among them who appeared almost bored with the challenge before him. Gareth watched as his fellow new recruits began to scale the wall. He shook his head and laughed as one would slip and fall. Merlin couldn't help but notice there was something familiar with the way Gareth laughed, it reminded him of someone.

Large piles of hay were laid out as the base of the wall to catch any who should fall and fail to make it to the top. Very few made it to the top and those that did were so slow and clumsy about it that Merlin and Arthur shook their heads. Then it was Gareth's turn. An awe went through the crowd when Gareth stepped up to the large, looming wall and began to climb. His fingers found their way between the cracks with such ease that he was able to pull himself up to the top in less than half the time of anyone else. He reached the top in a matter of minutes and held up his arms as his fellow new recruits cheered.

"Either he's our man," Arthur said, "or the real culprit was smart enough to know this was a trap."

Gareth's arms were still raised as the young men beneath him continued to cheer. Merlin's eyes glowed as he used his magic to look closer at Gareth, he saw a faint ping of light coming through the part of Gareth's shirt that was loosely tied. "It's him," Merlin told Arthur. "I can see the mirror."

Arthur turned to Merlin with a frown, "From this far away?"

"I've got spectacular eyesight, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Gareth followed the rest of the new recruits for lunch as they began making their way back into the walls of Camelot. Most of the new recruits were congratulating him by ruffling his already messy brown hair. He laughed as he pushed them away but stopped when he saw Gwaine waiting for him in the woods. With a quick excuse that he left something behind, he again followed his brother deeper into the woods.

Gwaine barely waited for Gareth to get there before he began to speak, "Why haven't you shone the mirror on someone lately? I told you how important it is to eradicate this evil in Camelot, King Arthur's life depends on it."

Gareth looked from his brother and then down to the ground, "I'm not sure about this, Gwaine. Every person that has shown their ability to use magic seems so surprised. They don't act guilty."

"They're experts in the art of deception," Gwaine told him, impatiently. "Can't you see that?"

"Maybe so, but this doesn't feel right."

Gwaine's spirit grew as he growled angrily. "I have come back to give you this important task. I gave my life for Camelot and for Arthur. Are you my brother or are you a coward?"

Gareth pushed his shoulders back, "I am your brother."

"Then finished what you started, what I started," and with that, Gwaine disappeared.

"Yes, brother," Gareth said and then turned and walked away looking deeply discouraged and confused.

When Gareth got back, Sir Leon approached him, "The king wishes to speak to you."

"Is this about how much more advanced I am then the rest of these beginners? Because it's about time."

"I imagine," Sir Leon said with a straight face, then he turned to lead Gareth away.

As Gareth followed he turned back to the rest of the new recruits and gave them a smug smile. Then Gareth was led to the throne room, he saw Arthur sitting on the throne with Merlin at his side. He glanced around the room but besides Sir Leon no one else was in the room. Sir Leon closed the doors behind him leaving Gareth to stand alone before the king and oddly his servant.

"How is it that you have come to be so skilled?" Arthur began in a casual tone, resting against the back of his chair.

Gareth went to one knee and answered, "When you have lived most of your life on the run you have to learn or die."

"Why have you been on the run for so long?"

"My father was a wealthy lord and a tyrant. My mother fearing for the life of my older brother and me she had us taken away. I have been on the run until a few years ago when word of my father's passing reached me."

Arthur frowned at this new knowledge but then his face became impassive again. "Who is your brother?"

Gareth's mouth tightened as he hesitated to answer but he answered honestly, "Sir Gwaine," he mumbled.

Arthur took in a deep breath and looked up at Merlin then back down to Gareth, "I am sure you have heard that he was killed in battle."

Gareth nodded.

"Was he the one that taught you?"

"Yes, sire. At least most of the skills I have."

"He was a brave knight and a great man. Did you come to Camelot to join the knights because of him?"

Again Gareth nodded.

"Do you know why Gwaine stood out among other men?"

Gareth shook his head, "No, sire."

"He was honest about who he was, his purpose and what he hoped for. He was a man that could trusted. Gareth," Arthur said raising one brow, "can you be trusted?"

Merlin watched as Gareth paled. He did not answer for over a minute as he contemplated his answer to Arthur's question. Then Gareth reached into his shirt and pulled out a piece of a mirror tied to a leather strap that was around his neck, "I do not know, Your Majesty."

Leaning forward, Arthur continued, "Explain to me why."

With a quick swallow Gareth began, "A few days ago, while I was on my way to Camelot my brother's spirit appeared to me."

As strange as the story started Arthur did not interrupt.

"He told me that he was killed because he discovered that there were sorcerers in Camelot and that they meant to do you harm. He gave me this mirror and said that it would reveal those who could not be trusted. But since I have used the mirror many have proven to possess magic that seem so innocent. I am not sure if the mirror is mistaken or if my trust in my brother is what is mistaken." Gareth kept his head low.

Arthur leaned forward on to his knees as he mulled over all that Gareth had told him. "Gareth, you are a victim of a great deception. Do you remember the infamous knight Mordred who proved to be a sorcerer and betrayed me to join Morgana?"

"I heard the stories."

"Few know this, but he is alive and he wishes to escalate the fear of magic so that those who possess magic will have no choice but to join him in forces against those who do not."

Gareth's eyes widened in shock, "Do you mean to tell me that my brother is somehow tied to Mordred beyond the grave?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, I believe Mordred used magic to deceive you into believing he was your brother."

Gareth fell into his hands, moaning, "Then I have been the cause of this chaos. For this, I must die so that all those innocent people I have hurt do not have to suffer."

With a smile Arthur said, "You are like your brother, honor above all else, even your own life. Guards!"

Two guards entered the throne room. "Take Gareth to a cell and lock him up."

Gareth got up and went without a fight.

As soon as he was gone Merlin asked, "You're not going to sentence him to die, are you? You heard him, he's a victim."

Arthur shook his head at Merlin in disbelief. "For someone who always talks about what a great king I am, you certainly think of me as heartless one sometimes. Nope, I already have a punishment in mind for him and it will not only take care of two of my problems but maybe even three."

Merlin was about to ask what three problems he was talking about when the mirror that Gareth left on the ground began to rise. It then flew toward his throat like a disc. Merlin was quick to put up his hand and stop the mirror mid-flight. There was great force pushing the mirror, Merlin's arm began to shake. "Mordred has gotten stronger." A bead of sweat ran down Merlin's face as he continued to fight against Mordred's magic. As he did, the mirror tilted forward until Merlin could see his reflection. Then his reflection disappeared and Mordred was now in the mirror but he was not alone. All around him Merlin saw dark shadows with gold eyes. This was were Mordred was getting his power.

Arthur pulled out Excalibur and with one swing shattered the mirror in to hundreds of pieces that fell to the floor. "That took care of it."

"I'm not so sure," Merlin said as the tiny, sharp pieces of the mirror rose into the air and pointed themselves at Merlin and Arthur. The sharp pieces flew at them like hundreds of tiny daggers.

Arthur covered his face but Merlin, slowing down time, uttered a word in the old language and fire erupted from his hands melting the glass instantly leaving nothing left.

Arthur dropped his arms and sighed with relief. "I would have led with that," he said.

"Right." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Because now that you know I have magic, you have become an expert in how I should use it."

With a smug smile Arthur retorted, "Well it's about time you realized."

"What?"

"I'm superior in every way."

"Yep, still arrogant."

* * *

The next morning Arthur ordered all the prisoners to be released. He called for the people to be gathered. Merlin stood with him just inside the doors that led to the balcony. Looking through a window Merlin asked, "What are you going to tell them that would explain all this?"

Arthur took a deep breath, "The truth."

"If they learn that Mordred is alive won't it make things worse, even increase their fears."

"Maybe, but how can I expect my people to trust me if I am not honest with them?"

Merlin nodded that he understood then asked, "The whole truth?"

Arthur answered with a raised brow, "No, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Not entirely," Merlin said sounding honest.

Arthur gave Merlin a glare before he opened the doors and stepped on to the balcony to greet his people that had gathered in the Citadel. The buzzing of hundreds of voices stopped once Arthur raised his hands to get their attention. Everyone turned to listen.

"I have gathered you here today to tell you that I am releasing all the prisoners."

The people instantly began to reject this in loud and angry voices. Arthur again had to silence them. "There is something you must know," he said raising his voice over there. "Mordred is alive."

Many gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

"He was seen over a week ago at the base of the White Mountains. I confronted him there and learned of his plan. He wishes to start a war, not between the five kingdoms but with those belonging to the Old Religion, the people of magic. What happened the last few days was a part of his plot. He wants us not to trust each other, not to rely on one another. He wants us to accuse each other falsely, he wants to strike fear in the heart of Camelot and then feed that fear until it becomes the source of our destruction. I do not tell you this to bring further fear of magic into your lives but to remind you that magic is not the enemy."

Merlin could see the surprise on everyone's faces when Arthur declared that magic was not the enemy. This was not what King Uther had preached to them.

"Mordred is the enemy and if we forget that then Mordred will win. Camelot now faces a threat far greater than anything it has faced before and it has taken root in these walls. Fear of the unknown, fear of what we cannot see coming and fear of each other will drive us a part." Arthur paused for a moment and looked out as all the people of Camelot turned to with sober faces. He took in a breath and said with firm conviction, "We can stand as one and defeat our enemy or we can stand a part and fall. I leave the choice up to you." Then he turned without another word and walked back inside.

Merlin watched as he walked away disappearing deeper into the castle. The people down below stood quietly and then slowly left one by one.

* * *

In the dungeon Arthur stood outside the bars that held Gareth. Merlin stood not too far behind him.

"You brought a lot of trouble to Camelot," Arthur began, "and you must face proper punishment for it, whether you were deceived or not."

Gareth hung his head low. "I know Sire, and I do not disagree. I will accept whatever judgment you pass, even execution."

A smile touched Arthur's lips. "I do not believe execution is necessary. You did, after all, confess to the crime. You believed your actions to be for the good of Camelot and the king. Your punishment, though you may prefer execution, is to be Merlin's assistant."

"What?" both Gareth and Merlin exclaimed.

"You will help Merlin as Merlin serves me," Arthur explained.

Gareth scoffed, "You mean to make me a servant, to a servant?"

Arthur's blues eyes were steady on Gareth. "Prove your loyalty and then you shall have a chance at becoming a knight once again."

There was a moment of silence before Gareth conceded with a nod.

As Arthur left Merlin followed at his heels. "Why are you making him my assistant?"

"This will kill three birds with one stone," Arthur said.

"What three birds?"

Arthur turned to face Merlin, "One, Gareth needs to be punished. Two, this will teach him humility and three..." Arthur smiled and let whatever he was going to say trail off.

With wide, outraged eyes Merlin asked, "What's the third one? Arthur? ARTHUR!"

* * *

EPISODE 4 COMING NOVEMBER 1, 2013 Sorry I've been in and out of town for two weeks.

**FYI: Nice reviews are a _GREAT_ modivation to update on time and weekly.**

**SHOW YOUR GRATITUDE-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Also, check out (**A Grim Awakening The Forest of Hollow**) on Amazon. My first published novel.


End file.
